


Резонанс

by Tamiraina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Humor, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: После дзюцу, наложенного нукенином, чакра Какаши никогда не будет прежней.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008489) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 



> Предупреждения: серия Ича-Ича (собственно, рейтинг из-за нее)

Какаши бежал. Лес сливался в неразличимое зеленое пятно, когда он перепрыгивал с дерева на дерево, покрывая расстояние гигантскими, подпитанными чакрой прыжками. Он бежал с отчаянной скоростью, остро осознавая, что его время истекает. Он должен вернуться в Коноху, если не ради себя, то чтобы передать информацию, которую собрал. Все тело болело, горело, но не из-за того, как он выкладывался сейчас.

Это было дзюцу, которое он никогда раньше не видел. Он не понимал, что произошло. Что оно  _ делало _ . Он почувствовал удар, но эффект не был мгновенным. Он чувствовал слабое жужжание, тепло глубоко в теле, но это было все. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от убийства нукенина — бывшего ирьенина из Страны Трав.

Но его смерть не остановила дзюцу, если уж на то пошло. Оно распространялось и росло. Тепло превратилось в жжение в костях. Жужжание, постоянная вибрация, угрожающая разорвать его на части.

Он бежал, не обращая внимания на жжение, не обращая внимания на дрожь, сосредоточившись исключительно на возвращении домой. Каждый шаг вызывал обжигающую боль, которая пронзала ноги и все тело. Он игнорировал и это. Больше ни на что не было времени. Скорость, с которой сила дзюцу увеличивалась, гарантировала это.

Возможно, он и не знал всех деталей того, что оно делает, но ему и не нужно было знать. Оно просто убивало его.

Тремор превратился в дрожь всего тела. Шаги стали неуверенными, но он продолжал бежать. До Конохи оставалось меньше часа. Он сделает это. То, что произойдет после, будет уже не под его контролем.

Он поразился ясности своего ума. Голова болела, но это не мешало думать. Что бы это ни было, оно не влияло на когнитивные функции, вместо этого оставляя его с кристально ясным осознанием того, что его тело, кажется, пыталось сгореть, будто разрывая себя на части.

Он миновал ворота, пересек город и вошел в кабинет Цунаде. Он передал информацию. А потом он упал.

Последним воспоминанием было то, как Цунаде проклинала его, когда боль захлестнула его и поглотила тьма.

~*~*~

Белые стены и стерильный запах больницы никогда не были приятными спутниками пробуждения, но, по крайней мере, это означало, что он не умер. Какаши попытался заставить себя сесть только для того, чтобы понять, что не сможет. Он чувствовал себя слабее двухдневного нинкена. Вместо этого он заставил себя оглядеться. Даже повернуть голову было трудно. Шея затекла, как будто он не двигался уже несколько дней.

Сразу стало ясно, что это была не обычная больничная палата. Это была одноместная палата, предназначенная только для самых скверных случаев, и хотя окно было большим, оно не открывалось. Сбежать через него не получилось бы, если только не разбить его. На столике рядом с кроватью лежала стопка книг « _ Ича-Ича» _ , закладка торчала из « _ Тактики» _ примерно на двух третях. Какаши на мгновение уставился на нее. Он никогда не утруждал себя использованием закладок.

Он поднял руку, глядя на капельницу и прикрепленные к ней различные датчики. Более того, вокруг его запястья поблескивала серебряная манжета, ограничивающая чакру. На другой руке была такая же.

Двигаться было трудно, но не больно. Он был готов поспорить, что это благодаря лекарствам. Разум были слишком затуманен, чтобы сфокусироваться на чем-то. Какаши нахмурился, увидев, как дрожит рука, и снова уронил ее на кровать. В ближайшем будущем ему не удастся сбежать из больницы, даже если он разобьет стекло. Он сомневался, что сможет хотя бы стоять без того, чтобы лицо внезапно и сильно не столкнулось с полом.

Он попытался оценить свое физическое состояние. Рот ощущался воспаленным и пересохшим, но этого и следовало ожидать. Все тело болезненно ныло, хотя ничего не было сломано. У него не было ни гипса, ни массивных повязок, что всегда радовало. Он чувствовал себя измученным, но у него не было истощения чакры. Или, по крайней мере, не совсем. Но у него все равно должна быть чакра, иначе зачем блокаторы? Он не знал, что случилось, но что-то было не так. Что-то ощущалось...  _ по-другому _ . Что-то, казалось, мелькало на задворках сознания, настолько затуманенное, что он не мог разобрать.

Больше не было смысла откладывать неизбежное. Дрожащей рукой он нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры.

Лишь мгновение спустя вместо нее появилась Цунаде.

~*~*~

Цунаде пристально смотрела на него. Это должно было быть хорошим знаком. Он надеялся, что если бы он умирал, то ее обычно бесцеремонная манера обращения с больными была бы немного мягче.

— И во что же ты вляпался на этот раз? — спросила она, положив руки ему на грудь, ее ярко-синяя чакра покалывала, пока она сканировала его тело.

— Попал под дзюцу, — прошептал он сухим скрипучим голосом.

— Это мы и без тебя выяснили. А ты знаешь,  _ что это  _ за дзюцу?

— Нет, — сказал он, чувствуя, что веки уже начали тяжелеть.

— Ты убил того нукенина, который его использовал?

— Да.

— Будем надеяться, что дзюцу погибло вместе с ним.

— И что же оно сделало? — он знал, что ответ ему не понравится, но ему нужно было спросить.

Она нахмурилась. 

— Мы поговорим об этом позже. А сейчас тебе нужно поспать.

Он был почти уверен, что в последнее время только и делал, что спал. Ему хотелось спорить, хотелось бодрствовать и получить ответы, но он не мог... не сейчас, когда комната быстро погружалась в полумрак, и его снова затягивало в темноту.

~*~*~

Он действительно отдыхал, хотя у него и не было особого выбора. Он все время дремал и просыпался на несколько минут, когда медсестра приходила проведать его.

Дверь открылась, и Какаши очнулся ото сна. Он ожидал увидеть еще одну медсестру, которая снова будет тыкать в него иголками, но на этот раз это был кое-кто другой.

В дверях застыл Умино Ирука, и Какаши медленно моргнул, удивленно глядя на него. Ему захотелось ухмыльнуться. Ирука был лучше медсестры в любой день.

— Ты очнулся, — сказал Ирука через мгновение, потирая шрам на лице и слегка краснея.

— Очнулся сегодня утром, — сказал Какаши все еще хриплым голосом.

— О. Это хорошо.

Писк мониторов эхом отражался от стен комнаты, когда они смотрели друг на друга.

На лице Ируки проступили признаки усталости, под глазами залегли темные круги.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Какаши, прежде чем успел передумать.

Ирука огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь найти кого-то еще, кроме Какаши. Больше в комнате никого не было. 

— Я в порядке, — сказал он.

Какаши наблюдал за ним. Он должен был что-то сказать. Поблагодарить Ируку за посещение. Сказать ему, чтобы он зашел и сел на стул. Это было бы здорово. Но он не мог придумать, что сказать, потому что сон снова мутил сознание.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ирука, — я должен дать тебе отдохнуть. Я просто был здесь, чтобы проведать... кое-кого. Другого. И подумал, что мог бы заглянуть к тебе.

Щеки Ируки покраснели еще сильнее. Это выглядело мило, подумал Какаши, разум был приятно нечетким, когда дыхание замедлилось и стало глубже. Интересно, подумал он, кого навещал Ирука? Он надеялся, что этот кто-то не был ранен слишком сильно. Было бы здорово, если бы Ирука навестил его.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Какаши, достигнув того момента, когда он уже не мог оставаться в сознании, раньше, чем ему хотелось бы, особенно учитывая его нынешнюю компанию.

Когда он засыпал, ему показалось, что Ирука подошел на пару шагов ближе.

— Береги себя, Какаши-сан, — тихо сказал Ирука.

Он почувствовал, как в груди потеплело, когда сон вновь овладел им.

~*~*~

На следующий день ему удалось принять нечто, отдаленно напоминающее сидячее положение, и даже не спать достаточно долго, чтобы потребовать ответа.

— Что сделало дзюцу? — спросил он, когда Цунаде наконец снова оказалась в его палате. На этот раз она не ушла от ответа.

— Что бы это ни было, оно заставляло твои кровяные клетки вибрировать со все возрастающей скоростью, пока они не разорвали бы себя на части, в основном разрушая тебя изнутри. Я никогда не видела ничего подобного.

Глаза Какаши расширились. Если бы он не почувствовал это сам, то не поверил бы, что такое возможно. Ирьенин, ставший нукенином — худшее, что может случиться.

— Мы попытались сделать переливание, — сказала она, — заменив столько поврежденных клеток крови, сколько смогли, но это не сработало. Каждый раз, когда мы делали это, эффект на некоторое время уменьшался, а затем снова начинал увеличиваться. Дзюцу слишком глубоко вошло в твои кости. Все новые клетки крови, созданные твоим телом, были инфицированы им, и это распространилось также на донорские клетки.

Дыхание стало неглубоким, мысли Какаши путались. Дребезжащего жужжания, которое он ощущал во время своего поспешного возвращения домой, больше не было, так что они должны были найти какой-то способ исправить это. Хотя бы временно.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него и продолжила: 

— Мы уничтожили твой костный мозг, а потом заменили его. Мы не смогли своевременно вырастить незараженный вариант твоего собственного, поэтому использовали донорский. Это был единственный способ противостоять дзюцу.

— Так это сработало?

Она сжала губы. 

— Это еще предстоит выяснить. Ты останешься здесь для наблюдения по крайней мере еще на несколько недель, пока твоя иммунная система полностью не восстановится, хотя твоих сил все равно хватит только на то, чтобы лежать в постели. А потом посмотрим, что будет дальше. Восстановление будет долгим. Мы можем использовать дзюцу, чтобы убедиться, что трансплантация проходит успешно, и ускорить процесс, но нет мгновенного решения такой проблемы, и у нас нет прецедентов для сравнения. Ты должен быть осторожен с физической активностью и использованием чакры, пока твои силы не восстановятся, и мы не будем уверены, что нет никаких длительных побочных эффектов.

Он снова кивнул. Тогда уж точно никаких дерзких побегов из больницы в ближайшее время. 

— Как долго я был без сознания?

— Почти три недели. Мы держали тебя без сознания, пока не стало ясно, что мы нашли действенный метод.

Какаши тяжело вздохнул. Он думал, что несколько дней, а не  _ недель _ .

— Отдохни, — сказала она ему. Это был приказ, а не предложение. Она отвернулась и пошла к двери. Перед уходом крикнула: — И АБСОЛЮТНО НИКАКОГО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ ЧАКРЫ.

Какаши фыркнул. Как будто это было возможно с блокаторами на запястьях.

Он уставился на дверь, которую Хокаге с силой захлопнула за собой. Во что же он  _ вляпался _ ?

~*~*~

Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем он смог нормально сидеть, и пока сама мысль о том, чтобы взять одну из своих книг, перестала выматывать. Какую бы комбинацию лекарств ему ни давали, это были хорошие препараты. Сразу после приема он погружался в туман, который размывал границу сна и бодрствования. Даже в промежутках между приемами его чувства оставались расплывчатыми.

Но усталость отступала, неохотно давая ему больше времени на бодрствование, и в конце концов он сумел полностью сесть и схватить  _ «Тактику» _ с тумбочки. Остальные книги были аккуратно сложены, но она лежала отдельно от них, как будто он был в середине чтения.

Было приятно снова держать книгу в руках. Он с любопытством открыл ее на заложенной странице. Это был всего лишь небольшой клочок бумаги, не более двух квадратных сантиметров, скорее всего оторванный от чистого свитка. Возможно, во всем этом хаосе она проскользнула между страницами книги, и кто-то решил, что он использовал ее, как закладку.

Пожав плечами, он положил клочок бумаги на тумбочку и закрыл книгу. Это было не то место, где он остановился. Это была даже не та книга. Он отложил _ «Тактику»  _ и взял « _ Насилие» _ , открыв ее на последней главе, которую помнил из прочитанного.

Его сознание все еще туманилось от болеутоляющих таблеток, но было достаточно ясным, чтобы читать. Он усмехнулся и устроился поудобнее. Это была одна из его любимых частей в книге. Большая кульминационная сцена, не путать с  _ Большой «Кульминационной» Сценой _ , которая произошла сразу после этого боя — еще одна из его любимых.

_ Химеко увидела куполообразную башню,  _ _ возвышающуюся перед ней на твердой равнине, высокую и гордую. К северу от этого впечатляющего сооружения росли заросли жестких растений, что только подчеркивало его огромные размеры. _

_ — Очень фаллически. _

Какаши моргнул. Это был голос Ируки. Он звучал ясно, как будто Ирука сидел рядом с Какаши. Чувствуя себя более чем глупо, Какаши оглядел комнату. Никакого Ируки в поле зрения. Он снова уткнулся в книгу, удивляясь странному выверту его сознания.

_ Грудь Химеко тяжело вздымалась от напряженного дыхания, огромные груди подпрыгивали с каждым шагом, который она делала, отчаянное желание скручивалось в самой глубине ее сущности. Она должна прибыть вовремя. _

_ — О, я уверен, что она прибудет вовремя. И кончит тоже вовремя, — фыркнул Ирука. _

Какаши снова моргнул и оглядел комнату во второй раз. Ируки здесь по-прежнему не было. Ладно, эти болеутоляющие были даже сильнее, чем он думал, если они заставляли его галлюцинировать, будто Ирука дает комментарии к Ича-Ича.

_ У нее было недостаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящей битве. Посланник пришел как раз в тот момент, когда она вышла из ванны, и, пока она стояла, ручейки воды стекали по ее гладкой коже, а соски затвердели на холодном вечернем воздухе. Она накинула короткую шелковую юкату, чтобы открыть дверь. Ткань прилипла к коже, когда служанка принесла эту новость. _

Теперь все это озвучивалось голосом Ируки. Все до единого слова. Как будто он читал книгу вслух. Какаши сдержал смешок, вызванный этой идеей.  _ Ирука  _ читает ему « _ Ича-Ича» _ . Это были  _ определенно  _ хорошие обезболивающие. Чувствуя, как горит лицо, он продолжил чтение.

_ Ее настоящая любовь. Его похитили. Они захватили его в плен. _

_ Этих коротких фраз было достаточно, чтобы заставить ее двигаться. Времени переодеваться уже не было — пришлось остаться в одной короткой юкате, прикрывающей ее блестящую кожу. Она даже не успела как следует завязать ее, ткань соскользнула с плеч опасно низко, угрожая полностью упасть вниз с каждым ее судорожным вздохом. Только влага на щедрой выпуклости груди остановила движение ткани. Она ощущала прохладный воздух на самых нежных, чувствительных своих частях, когда двигалась, освобождающее чувство даже в этой мучительной ситуации. _

_ — Бедная девочка вот-вот выпадет из своей юкаты, — последовала пауза. — Если именно так она победит плохих парней, клянусь Богом, я швырну эту книгу об стену, Какаши. _

Какаши ухмыльнулся. Химеко действительно победила плохих парней, но не из-за неисправности гардероба.

_ Она схватила меч, но не успела закрепить его как следует за спиной. Ножны шлепали по ее упругой, пышной попке с каждым шагом, заставляя двигаться вперед намного быстрее. _

_ — Это был длинный, твердый меч. Очень твердый. Очень длинный. Идеальный, чтобы проталкивать внутрь. Длинными, сильными толчками. Сначала внутрь, потом наружу, потом снова внутрь. Рукоятка гордо поднималась, просто умоляя сжать ее твердой рукой, — сухо добавил Ирука. _

Какаши хихикнул. Его воображаемый Ирука отпускал отличные комментарии. Он также читал в другом темпе, чем Какаши. Это было почти так же, как снова читать книгу в первый раз.

Ну что ж, если все так и будет, ему нужно сделать все правильно и в полной мере насладиться книгой, озвученной Умино Ирукой, которого создало его воображение, подпитанное болеутоляющими препаратами.

Почти с сожалением он отложил « _ Насилие» _ и взял « _ Рай» _ , начав с самого начала. Он с радостью обнаружил, что его воображение было более чем готово к этой задаче, создавая звуковую дорожку с комментариями, хотя сначала довольно нерешительно. Какаши почти слышал смущение в голосе Ируки в начале, он читал тихо, как будто не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь, кроме Какаши, слышал. Какаши не смог сдержать радостного хихиканья над этим мысленным образом. В первой главе кроме самого текста Какаши получил лишь несколько тихих фырканий и один или два  _ «О боже» _ . И только на середине книги Ирука, казалось, вошел во вкус, голос обрел уверенность, а острый ум вырвался наружу в полную силу.

Сексуальные сцены доставляли особое удовольствие. Первая была прочитана с запинками, неловко, самые грязные места произносились почти неслышным шепотом. Вторая была встречена громким вздохом, а затем прочитана почти монотонно. Но на третьей, на третьей все стало налаживаться, а на четвертой Какаши почувствовал неловкость, когда голос Ируки ласкал каждое слово и просто стал более глубоким и хриплым, чем обычно, как будто он тоже не остался полностью безразличен. Комментарии свелись к абсолютному минимуму, но Какаши не возражал. Было одно задумчивое, низкое « _ хммм» _ , сразу после того, как герой признался героине в своем самом глубоком желании, чтобы она нагнула его над столом и связала, от которого у Какаши поджались пальцы ног. За этим последовала небольшая пауза, а затем покашливание, прежде чем чтение продолжилось. Какаши всегда нравилась эта сцена, и он был рад узнать, что воображаемому Ируке тоже. Некоторых сцен он не мог дождаться, особенно одной ближе к концу « _ Тактики» _ , но он не позволил себе заскочить вперед.

Он был так поглощен этим, что даже не заметил, как стало поздно, пока не поднял глаза от последней страницы « _ Рая» _ и не увидел, как стало темно в комнате. Он смутно помнил, что медсестры приходили несколько раз, чтобы проверить его. Теперь они давали ему меньшие дозы лекарств, и его не так сильно клонило в сон, но этого было все еще достаточно, чтобы Ирука читал в его голове. Он не обращал на них особого внимания, и в конце концов они ушли, а большее его и не волновало.

На него накатила сильная усталость. Он не без труда положил « _ Рай» _ обратно на столик у кровати.

Какаши свернулся калачиком под одеялом, обрывки голоса Ируки все еще звучали в его голове. Веки отяжелели, и он не пытался бороться со сном, вместо этого позволяя своему разуму блуждать, пока он ждал, что его сморит сон. Он не удивился, обнаружив, куда направились мысли.

Вызванные лекарствами или нет, галлюцинации никогда не были хорошим признаком, но он не мог заставить себя переживать по этому поводу. Если это то, что его подсознание решило сделать, пока он был под воздействием лекарств, то это было не так уж и плохо. Может быть, это означало, что в последнее время он позволил своим фантазиям взять над собой верх, признак того, что он слишком привязался, но в данный момент он мало что мог с этим поделать.

Ему всегда нравился голос Ируки. Ну, ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем только голос, но голос Ируки был определенно высоко в списке. Какаши не раз бывал в комнате миссий, когда Ирука был на смене, просто чтобы подслушать обрывки его разговоров. Не то чтобы он признавался в этом кому-то, кроме себя самого. Для всех остальных в деревне они были просто двумя коллегами, у которых были общие студенты, и теперь они находились в полудружественных отношениях, не более того.

И, конечно, время от времени он мог слегка коснуться Ируки, когда забирал свои миссии и приносил отчеты. А может быть, и больше, чем слегка, и даже чаще, чем время от времени. Но как бы часто это ни происходило, Ирука ничего не замечал. Какаши не был уверен, на самом ли деле он не замечает или просто не заинтересован, но в любом случае, Какаши не настаивал. Флирта было достаточно. Если он был честен с самим собой, то так, наверное, и лучше.

Какаши слегка покачал головой. Нет смысла зацикливаться на этом. Это просто влюбленность, она пройдет.  _ В конце концов. _

Кроме того, это помогло ему так быстро пережить день постельного режима, что он даже не заметил, как тот прошел. Может, он и застрял в больнице на какое-то время, но теперь у него было кое-что интересное, вызванное лекарствами, чтобы развлечь себя.  _ Очень развлечь _ , как только у него появится такая возможность. Он намеревался перечитать ту четвертую сексуальную сцену, как только убедится, что медсестра не сможет войти к нему в любой момент, особенно чтобы проверить, почему приборы говорят, что его пульс внезапно взлетел до небес.

Какаши усмехнулся про себя, когда начал засыпать. Завтра он прочитает « _ Насилие» _ с самого начала. Там довольно много сцен, которые он с нетерпением ждал услышать в исполнении Ируки. Он и не думал, что « _ Ича-Ича» _ может быть лучше, но он ошибался.

Его последней мыслью перед сном было то, что Ирука, вероятно, мог бы улучшить _ все _ .

~*~*~

Два дня спустя его сняли с обезболивающих, и он был сильно разочарован, обнаружив, что галлюциногенные свойства лекарств внезапно исчезли примерно на двух третях « _ Тактики» _ . Он прочел еще несколько страниц, но хотя мог заставить себя представить это голосом Ируки, больше не было никаких забавных комментариев, и это было просто не то. « _ Тактика» _ всегда была его самой любимой в серии, но последняя треть книги теперь казалась скучной по сравнению с остальным. Он пролистал оставшиеся страницы, но его сердце не лежало к этому.

На какое-то мгновение Какаши задумался, не попросить ли еще одну дозу, еще одной должно хватить, чтобы дойти до конца книги, но не сделал этого. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы Цунаде нормально отреагировала на просьбу: «Послушай, просто дай мне еще одну дозу. Вот эта сцена примерно на пятидесяти страницах, которая требует, чтобы галлюцинация милого чунина читала мне самые грязные части. И не могла бы ты отключить кардиомонитор и не пускать медсестер, пока я буду это читать?»

Его взгляд упал на клочок бумаги, который все еще лежал на прикроватной тумбочке, и на мгновение он задумался, может быть,  _ только может быть _ .

Он фыркнул. Теперь ему действительно мерещилось.

Тем не менее, просто ради удовольствия, он засунул закладку обратно в « _ Тактику» _ .

Покачав головой, Какаши положил ее и снова взял « _ Рай» _ . У него была достаточно хорошая память, он мог вспомнить, что ему слышалось. Может быть, у него и не было последней трети « _ Тактики» _ , и, конечно же, это была лучшая часть серии, но у него все еще оставались сотни страниц, просто умоляющих быть перечитанными.

Ухмыляясь, он представил себе краснеющего Ируку, сидящего рядом с ним и бросающего обеспокоенные взгляды на дверь, когда он начал читать первую главу.

Если ему придется сидеть в больничной палате, то это  _ определенно  _ хороший способ провести время.

~*~*~

Через две недели Какаши мысленно отложил семь глав для дальнейшего изучения, как только он окажется дома. Он начал пропускать большинство из них во время перечитывания. Ум рисовал картины Ируки, которые были слишком яркими, чтобы думать о них где-либо еще, кроме уединения в собственной спальне. Крошечные заминки в дыхании, каждое тихое покашливание, несколько сглатываний, даже несколько шорохов, как будто он ерзал на месте. Все это громко и отчетливо звучало в голове Какаши. Он и не подозревал, что его воображение может быть настолько детальным. Хотя он не собирался жаловаться на это, не тогда, когда это дало ему такие слова, как  _ ноющий, пульсация, напряжение, извиваться, толкаясь, трахаясь  _ голосом Ируки, грубым и низким.

~*~*~

Цунаде проводила тест за тестом, прежде чем решила снять с него блокаторы, ограничивающие чакру, и отпустить его. Она брала у него столько крови, что он начал подозревать, будто она пыталась обескровить его по одному шприцу за раз. Но каждый тест давал отрицательный результат на любые оставшиеся следы дзюцу, и постепенно они позволяли ему больше свободы. Во-первых, позволили ему тренироваться, хороший способ спустить пар после нескольких дней, когда ему нечего было делать, только представлять, что Ирука читает ему порно. А затем снова разрешили использовать чакру. Под наблюдением примерно половины медиков Конохи. У него было предчувствие, что там их было больше, просто они не поместились в комнате.

Вышло разочаровывающе. Он почти ждал, что что-нибудь взорвется, возможно, он сам, когда в первый раз собрал свою чакру, и, судя по выражению лиц некоторых ирьенинов, не он один.

Было  _ приятно  _ снова сформировать чакру, снять блокаторы и иметь возможность использовать энергию своего тела.

Собравшиеся медики издали явственный вздох облегчения, когда он поднялся по стене, пересек потолок и затем без проблем спустился вниз по противоположной стене.

Они даже по какой-то причине, которую Какаши не мог понять, принесли бумагу для индукции чакры. В тот момент, когда он коснулся бумаги, она сморщилась точно так же, как и всегда, но это не помешало горстке медиков собраться вокруг нее, один из них даже достал увеличительное стекло, чтобы посмотреть поближе.

В конце концов Цунаде отпустила его, предупредив, чтобы он не торопился и использовал только минимум чакры, пока полностью не восстановит свои силы. Она сказала, что он будет уставать быстрее, чем обычно, в течение следующих месяца или двух, но может начать выполнять легкие миссии без риска столкновения с врагом, как только его силы вернутся. Он будет приходить на еженедельные осмотры к ней, и он должен сообщать о любых аномалиях в здоровье, независимо от того, насколько они незначительны.

Какаши кивнул, как будто все понял и будет следовать ее инструкциям буквально, хотя они оба знали, что это не так.

На полпути домой, с серией « _ Ича-Ича» _ в руках, внезапное желание свернуть с самого быстрого пути к своей квартире ударило Какаши, тяга говорила ему, что есть еще место, куда ему нужно пойти вот прямо сейчас. Инстинкты редко подводили его, поэтому он пошел.

Вскоре он увидел Ируку, который сидел на скамейке и смотрел на город. Было здорово так быстро встретиться с ним, учитывая, как много Какаши думал о нем, но он понятия не имел, что сказать.

Ирука удивленно заморгал и поднялся на ноги. 

— Какаши-сан, тебя отпустили?

Ирука скользнул взглядом вниз, к книгам в руках Какаши, и быстро отвел его. На щеках появился легкий румянец. По телу Какаши пробежала дрожь, но он подавил ее. Две недели почти постоянных фантазий о том, что Ирука читает ему непристойности, не способствовали его социальным навыкам.

— Да, — только и смог выдавить он из себя, радуясь, что у него есть маска, иначе было бы ясно, что он краснеет сильнее, чем Ирука.

— Это замечательно, — сказал Ирука с неподдельной радостью в голосе, и от этого приятное тепло пробежало по венам Какаши.

Некоторое время они стояли молча, глядя друг на друга. Какаши охватило желание подойти поближе. Он отмахнулся от него. Его инстинкты могли быть хорошими большую часть времени, но он знал, когда они не работают.

Он извинился, и Ирука пожелал ему удачи. Его тихое «Береги себя», когда Какаши повернулся, чтобы уйти, вернуло смутное воспоминание об Ируке, шагнувшем ближе к его кровати и шепчущем то же самое. Это заставило Какаши остановиться.

— Спасибо, что зашел, — сказал он.

Глаза Ируки расширились. 

— Ты помнишь?

— Да. С твоим другом все в порядке?

— О. — Ирука моргнул, его румянец стал еще гуще. — Да. Теперь все в порядке.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Какаши. Они еще немного постояли, глядя друг на друга, а потом Какаши заставил себя уйти, не зная, что еще сказать. Всю дорогу домой он чувствовал только одно желание — вернуться к Ируке. Он действительно собирался выяснить, как преодолеть эту влюбленность.

~*~*~

Какаши быстро оправился после освобождения. В смысле, его освобождения из больницы, а не какого-то другого, более веселого и жизнеутверждающего освобождения. Хотя одно из них, вызванное его первым пост-больничным перечитыванием четвертой сексуальной сцены в « _ Раю» _ , также имело достаточно короткий рефрактерный период, чтобы посрамить большинство восемнадцатилетних мальчишек.

Некоторые люди могли бы чувствовать себя виноватыми за то, что им пришла в голову мысль о том, что уважаемый член сообщества шиноби читает им порно. Какаши не был одним из них.

Его еженедельные осмотры у Цунаде проходили без происшествий, независимо от того, сколько тестов она проводила. Она позволила ему вернуться к своим обычным тренировкам, хотя неоднократно напоминала ему сообщить ей, если во время них произойдет что-то ненормальное. Он был совершенно уверен, что она не имела в виду Гая, поэтому все странности такого рода держал при себе.

Совсем другим делом было уговорить ее позволить снова взяться за его обычные дела. Это заняло неоправданно больше времени, прежде чем она одобрила его возвращение к активной службе, особенно учитывая тот факт, что у него не проявилось никаких побочных эффектов от того дзюцу. Но в конце концов она позволила ему снова отправляться на задания, даже если это была всего лишь полуактивная служба.

— Хотя бы В-ранг, — попытался он уже не в первый раз.

Она уставилась на него. 

— Может быть, нам стоит начать с D-рангов, — сказала она через мгновение.

— С С-рангами все отлично. — Какаши одарил ее своей лучшей улыбкой, чтобы показать, насколько хороши были С-ранги. Он никак не мог застрять с кучей D-рангов, когда у него не было команды генинов, чтобы спихнуть на них худшие из них.

Он быстро извинился и убрался из поля зрения Цунаде, прежде чем она успела решить, что D-ранги подходят лучше всего.

Кто знает, может быть, ему повезет, и он получит еще одну очень-не-С-ранговую миссию. Джонин всегда может надеяться. Может быть, он сумеет подкупить дежурных на выдаче миссий, чтобы те дали ему самое близкое к В-рангу, что у них есть. Всегда было несколько миссий, которые не вписывались точно в тот или иной ранг.

Какаши ухмыльнулся. Нахождение на (слегка ограниченной) активной службе снова означало регулярные визиты в комнату миссий. Он никогда не думал, что будет так радоваться бумажной работе. Бумажной работе и людям, которые ею занимаются.

~*~*~

Как оказалось, ему не повезло. Сотрудники отдела миссий были четко предупреждены, что С-ранг означает С-ранг и определенно не почти-В. Они дали ему миссию, которая заключалась в очистке около дюжины деревьев на участке к северу от Академии, который будет застраиваться. Если уж на то пошло, то это был D-ранг, маскирующийся под C-ранг, классифицированный именно так только потому, что никто не доверял новоиспеченным генинам работать с большим количеством взрывчатки в пределах деревни.

К сожалению, в комнате миссий не было никого похожего на чунина с конским хвостом. Этого следовало ожидать, учитывая, что сегодня был учебный день, но случались и более странные вещи. Впрочем, эти странные вещи обычно касались Гая.

Учитывая миссию и человека, которого не было в комнате миссий, чтобы передать ее, сегодня был не день Какаши. По крайней мере, ему позволили что-нибудь взорвать. Может быть, если он постарается изо всех сил, то сможет притвориться, что деревья, которые он будет уничтожать, это враги. Очень медленные, тупые враги, которые просто стоят на месте, пока он крепит к ним взрывные метки таким образом, чтобы гарантировать, что все полученные обломки будут находиться в пределах приемлемого периметра.

У Какаши было хорошее воображение, но не настолько. Даже лекарства Цунаде не помогли бы ему. Это будет долгий день.

По мнению Какаши, единственным плюсом было то, что он будет работать рядом с Академией. Достаточно близко, чтобы он мог зайти просто потому, что был поблизости. Чтобы проверить будущее Конохи и все такое. Был также шанс, что он, столкнется с одним учителем по пути домой и небрежно предположит, что миска рамена, возможно, будет хорошей идеей.

Впрочем, он не собирался этого делать. Просто приятно было знать, что у него есть такая возможность.

С другой стороны, то, что он находился всего в нескольких кварталах от Академии, и все возможности, которые она предлагала,  _ отвлекали _ . Чтобы не зацикливаться слишком долго на вещах, которым не суждено было случиться, он мысленно повторил несколько своих любимых сцен из « _ Ича-Ича» _ . Он так часто перечитывал эти книги за последние несколько недель, что легко мог вспомнить комментарии своего воображаемого Ируки.

И вот он принялся за работу — ну, с более чем небольшим злоупотреблением ниндзюцу — пока голос Ируки проговаривал слова о страсти и любви. 

_ С дрожащей в его ладони чакрой, с его О-но-дзюцу, он провел пальцами вверх по ее бедру, наслаждаясь тем, как дрожали ее ноги, а ногти впивались в его мускулистые плечи, когда она с отчаянной страстью вцепилась в него. _

_ Последовала долгая пауза.  _

_ — Погоди. Может быть, поэтому Наруто обвинил меня в том, что я не преподаю «интересные вещи», а затем стал ярко-красным и отказывался произнести хоть слово в течение целых десяти минут? — Какаши представил себе, как Ирука качает головой. — Это был самый долгий период, когда я видел его спокойным. _

_ — Как ты хочешь меня? — спросила Мико, ее голос был таким страстным, как он и предполагал. _

_ — На потолке, — сказал он, притягивая ее ближе и запрыгивая на потолок, освобождая чакру через колени, чтобы закрепить их там. _

_ Ирука фыркнул.  _

_ — Конечно, секс на потолке — это весело и забавно, пока ты не вспомнишь, что 99,9% шиноби теряют контроль над своей чакрой, когда достигают оргазма. Больница должна была посылать Джирайе счет каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь приходит со сломанным членом после того, как упадёт на него с восьми футов. _

_ И это даже не говоря о том, как трудно высвободить постоянное количество чакры через колени даже при нормальных обстоятельствах. _

Какаши пришлось признать, что воображаемый Ирука был прав. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь пытался понять, возможно ли это. Абсолютно нет.

Он вошел в ритм, взрывая деревья с метками, а затем сортируя полученные куски на кучки по размеру, которые команды генинов позже соберут на реально D-ранговых миссиях. Как и предполагалось, работа оказалась скучной, хотя все же это было лучше, чем вообще никаких миссий. Даже если он был уверен, что Цунаде сама ее выбрала, как наказание за дюжину или больше раз, когда он умолял вернуть его на действительную службу после того, как она неоднократно говорила ему, что еще рано. Кроме того, с помощью Ируки, комментирующего бесконечную выносливость Хиро, миссия прошла достаточно быстро, чтобы он не сошел с ума.

По сравнению с обычными миссиями Какаши, она была легкой, но потребовала больше чакры, чем он ожидал. В основном потому, что он использовал дзюцу вместо физического труда, когда это было возможно. Не потому что ему было лень, сказал он себе, ему просто нужно было проверить свои пределы и убедиться, что он вернулся в лучшую форму. Насколько он мог судить, он был близок к ней. Он тратил чакру немного быстрее, чем обычно, но не с чрезмерной скоростью.

Он закончил довольно быстро, а затем направился в комнату миссий, чтобы сдать свой отчет. Вот тогда-то ему, похоже, повезло больше. Ирука был на смене. Какаши знал, что он будет там еще до того, как вошел в комнату. Дело было не в том, что он запомнил расписание Ируки, просто глубоко внутри себя он  _ знал _ , кого увидит за столом. Ему показалось, что это  _ правильно _ . Если раньше у Какаши были хорошие инстинкты, то теперь они находились на совершенно ином уровне.

Войдя в комнату, он почувствовал... он не был точно уверен. Может быть, у него слегка закружилась голова. Возможно, то, что он большую часть дня находился на улице и использовал больше чакры, чем за последние недели, истощило его сильнее, чем он думал. Но это не было похоже ни на усталость, ни на тепловой удар. Это было похоже на волнение, предвкушение. Он и раньше нервничал рядом с Ирукой, в основном когда Ирука делал ему небрежный комплимент или просто смотрел на него на мгновение дольше, чем обычно, но сейчас все было по-другому. И дело было не только в том, что его сердце забилось чуть быстрее, а лицо еще сильнее покраснело. Это было беспокойство прямо под кожей, своего рода нервная энергия, в которой он не мог полностью обвинить Ируку. Он не мог точно сказать, что именно это было, но по мере приближения к столу оно становилось все яснее.

Слишком хорошо чувствуя свое тело, он почувствовал, что его чакра почти незаметно сдвинулась, когда он передал свой отчет Ируке. Она прыгнула, потрескивая и преодолевая небольшое расстояние между их пальцами. Резкий щелчок и крошечный электрический разряд заставили обоих подпрыгнуть.

Ирука рассмеялся, но Какаши не мог сделать то же самое, слишком смущенный тем, что только что произошло. Он открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но Ирука остановил его:

— В последнее время здесь настолько сухой воздух, что я удивляюсь, как такое не случается чаще.

Какаши слегка нахмурился, но кивнул в знак согласия. Это была такая маленькая искорка, что Ирука, вероятно, не заметил разницы. Пожалуй, только сенсор мог бы это сделать. Но это было не статическое электричество, а чакра. На одно короткое мгновение он потерял контроль, и она прыгнула на Ируку.

Какаши поспешно ретировался из комнаты миссий, пробормотав что-то, что, как он надеялся, можно было бы принять за вежливое прощание. Все предостережения Цунаде крутились у него в голове. Если что-то покажется странным, если что-то пойдет не так, идти прямо к ней и немедленно рассказать об этом. Дзюцу, возможно, снова выходит из какого-то долгого спящего состояния. Это может снова начать разрывать его клетки.

Он до сих пор слишком ясно помнил, как тело сотрясалось, как его рвало на части, как он дрожал от боли. На этот раз все было совсем не так, это было теплым и кратковременным.. Мимолетная искра с едва заметным намеком на потерю контроля. Это не казалось неправильным. Если уж на то пошло, он хотел это проверить. Вернуться к Ируке, протянуть к нему руку и посмотреть, не повторится ли это снова. Но он этого не сделал.

Если с его чакрой действительно что-то не так, то есть больше, чем один способ это выяснить.

К тому времени, когда он добрался до открытого тренировочного поля, он почти поверил, что все это ему привиделось. Он чувствовал себя совершенно нормально. Может быть, с немного низким уровнем чакры после рабочего дня, но ничего такого, что не смог бы исправить хороший ночной сон. Возможно, его страсть действительно вышла на новый уровень, и это заставляло его нервничать больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Это в сочетании со всеми предостережениями Цунаде и долгим днем скучной работы, возможно, просто превратилось в какое-то странное наваждение.

И все же ему нужно было убедиться, что его чакра не ведет себя странно. Если что-то случится, он скажет Цунаде, но не было никакого смысла беспокоить ее, если он просто волновался из-за симпатичного шрама и пары теплых глаз.

Основы были достаточно просты для реализации. Он быстро выполнил с полдюжины дзюцу. Все было в порядке. Чакра делала именно то, что и должна была делать. Треск и дрожь его клеток остались не чем иным, как воспоминанием.

Чувствуя себя теперь увереннее, он перешел на дзюцу более высокого уровня. Его Чидори было совершенно: яркое, острое и смертоносное. Через мгновение он отпустил его, и воздух наполнился тишиной. Земляная стена и водяной клон также не вызывали у него никаких проблем. Как и гендзюцу или призыв Паккуна, хотя последний бросил на него довольно равнодушный взгляд, когда он объяснил, что просто выполняет несколько дзюцу, и Паккун может уйти.

Паккун сидел и пристально смотрел на него.

— Я куплю тебе стейк позже? — предложил Какаши.

Паккун продолжал пристально смотреть на него.

— Прямо сейчас? — это Паккуну понравилось больше. — Давай я только сделаю последнее дзюцу.

Какаши сложил печать тигра, а затем выплюнул большой огненный шар. Только он был не просто большим, а  _ гигантским _ .

Паккун распластался на земле, едва избежав тяжелого случая опаленной шерсти, в то время как Какаши отскочил назад в удивлении. Он не планировал делать Катон настолько большим.

Какаши сморгнул остаточное изображение с глаз. Обычный Катон, просто он оказался сильнее, чем планировалось. Какаши всегда хорошо обращался с огнем, но не настолько хорошо. На создание Катона такого размера должно было уйти довольно приличное количество чакры, больше, чем он собрал на данный момент, но он не использовал больше чакры, чем намеревался.

Паккун снова встал, отряхиваясь. 

— Два стейка, — хрипло сказал он.

Какаши кивнул. Это казалось достаточно справедливым.

Они покинули тренировочное поле, Какаши погрузился в раздумья. Он пока не собирался рассказывать об этом Цунаде. Она, вероятно, просто посмеется над ним, если он придет к ней и скажет, что сделал дзюцу более сильным, чем намеревался. Должно быть, он просто вложил в него больше чакры, чем хотел, так оно и было. Другого объяснения быть не могло.

К тому времени, когда они добрались до его квартиры, Какаши отодвинул эту мысль на задний план. Конечно, любые побочные эффекты того дзюцу были бы намного более зловещими. В конце концов, какой нукенин захочет сделать своего противника сильнее? Решив так, Какаши принялся жарить стейки для Паккуна.

~*~*~

Решение не рассказывать Цунаде о своих параноидальных теориях оказалось верным, потому что после ему поручили курьерскую миссию. Все еще только С-ранг, отчеты, которые он нес, были далеко не секретными, но впервые за несколько месяцев он почувствовал, что действительно может размять ноги.

Когда он бежал через Страну Огня, снова делал что-то продуктивное, он чувствовал себя хорошо. Или, по крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока он не направился домой, и лес вокруг него не взорвался.

По-видимому, его план получить миссию не-совсем-C-ранга удался немного  _ слишком  _ хорошо.

Он ничего не видел, кроме остаточных образов огня и взрывов, в ушах звенело и отдавалось эхо от грохота, когда на него напал нукенин. Какаши не встречался с ним раньше, но нукенин явно знал его.

Он был хорош, явно на уровне джонина и предпочитал дальние атаки — идеально подходило для удержания Какаши достаточно далеко, чтобы он не мог использовать свои любимые трюки. Но Какаши был очень находчивым. Он ведь не зря скопировал тысячу дзюцу.

К тому же, часть Какаши упивалась этим сражением. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз был в гуще битвы, с тех пор, как он чувствовал, что колотится сердце, обостряются чувства и горят мышцы. Какаши никогда не искал драки, но нельзя было отрицать, что он хорош в этом. Он практически был рожден для этого, и даже после нескольких месяцев бездействия тело Какаши все еще точно помнило, что должно делать. Мышечная память о том, как сражаться, слишком глубоко укоренилась в нем с тех пор, как он стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы держать кунай. Какаши не был уверен, что она когда-нибудь исчезнет.

Какаши был неумолим. Он слишком долго пробыл в больнице, и не собирался туда возвращаться. Это мотивировало его больше всего. Он блокировал дальние огненные атаки нукенина земляными стенами и посылал клонов на разведку местности, иногда используя собственные дзюцу дальнего действия. Они никогда ему не нравились — они часто были пустой тратой чакры, так как расстояние до цели повышало вероятность промаха.

Атаки нукенина были мощными. Даже за своими земляными стенами Какаши ощущал исходящий от них жар. Деревья вспыхнули как спички, когда огонь обрушился на них.

Но Какаши не отступил ни на дюйм. Он методично проверял нукенина, пока не нашел слабое место. Оказалось, что его дзюцу требовалось тридцать секунд перерыва между атаками, более чем достаточно для Какаши.

Какаши оценил свои резервы чакры. Даже после использования шарингана у него оставалось чуть меньше половины резерва. Он уменьшался немного быстрее, чем обычно, но Какаши ожидал этого и включил в свой план. У него все еще было достаточно чакры.

Нукенин снова атаковал, и Какаши позволил клону принять на себя огненный взрыв, затем он сократил расстояние между ними.

Глаза противника сузились, и по выражению его лица Какаши понял, что это не то, чего он хотел от этой битвы.

Не сводя глаз с нукенина, Какаши глубоко втянул свою чакру, позволив Чидори сформироваться в руке и готовясь к атаке.

Но именно тогда он почувствовал это, почувствовал, что Чидори ощущалось...  _ по-другому _ . Его собственное дзюцу казалось чужим в руке. Его молниеносная чакра всегда вспыхивала и искрилась на коже, но теперь это было нечто большее. Она не просто мерцала и трещала, она  _ обжигала и опаляла _ , всепоглощающий жар сочетался с его электрической искрой.

Не понимая, что происходит, он рискнул взглянуть на свою руку. И замер в шоке, обнаружив, что не может отвести от нее глаз. Языки пламени лизали его руку, переплетаясь с молнией, иногда казалось, что они обхватывают молнию и ударяют вместе с ней, а иногда — что взрывом толкают ее вперед.

Он знал, что ему нужно двигаться, нужно атаковать, но все, что он мог делать — это смотреть на свою руку. На Чидори, если его можно было так назвать. Даже звук был другим. Это все еще было щебетание, так похожее на птичье, но теперь за ним слышалось потрескивание, приглушенный рев, говоривший о бушующем лесном пожаре, которого просто не видно.

Его тревожило и нервировало, что дзюцу, которое он использовал так много раз, дзюцу, которое он  _ создал _ , вдруг могло стать настолько другим, хотя он ничего для этого не делал.

Какаши, возможно, и застыл в шоке, но нукенин — нет.

Последовавшая атака была быстрой и яростной, и инстинкты Какаши дали о себе знать. Он увернулся, а затем нанес удар одним стремительным, плавным движением. 

Нукенин едва успел удивиться, когда Чидори пронзило его грудь. По крайней мере, оно все еще делало то, что нужно.

Какаши быстро уничтожил тело, а затем покинул этот район, не желая быть пойманным любыми друзьями, которые могли быть у этого нукенина. Однако он не дошел до самого дома.

Оказавшись неподалеку от Конохи, он остановился. У него осталось не так много чакры, но он должен был проверить это, должен был выяснить, что произошло, даже если в процессе он потратит на это чакру. Он подошел достаточно близко к Конохе, чтобы это не имело значения, больше не должно было быть никаких нукенинов.

Он вытянул перед собой руку и собрал чакру, чтобы создать еще одно Чидори. Первые несколько вспышек молнии казались нормальными, но по мере того, как он углублялся в свои резервы, он чувствовал это: другую чакру, которая не была его собственной. Пламя присоединилось к молнии и жарко заплясало меж пальцев, но не обожгло его. Если уж на то пошло, сейчас здесь было больше огня, чем раньше.

Он чувствовал, как тянет эту чужеродную чакру, точно так же, как и свою собственную, но с большей глубины, скрытую под ней. Он неплохо владел огнем, хотя и использовал его меньше, чем большинство шиноби Конохи. Даже отбросив в сторону его сродство с молнией, земля и вода пришли к нему более естественно, чем огонь когда-либо. Он знал несколько высокоуровневых огненных дзюцу, но  _ никогда  _ не был достаточно хорош с ними, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Он никогда и близко не подходил к тому, чтобы превратить его в фирменное дзюцу, как это было с молнией.

Этого не должно было случиться, он не был на это способен. Шиноби просто так не развивают новое сродство чакры.

Как бы ему ни было неприятно признаваться себе в этом, это квалифицировалось как «что-то странное». Похоже, лечение все же имело некоторые побочные эффекты. На этот раз откладывать было нельзя, ему нужно поговорить с Цунаде.

~*~*~

Учитывая ситуацию, наиболее разумно было бы пойти сразу к Цунаде, но Какаши никогда не был тем, кто идет сразу туда, куда нужно, если он мог немного поплутать. В конце концов, живописный маршрут был лучшим способом испытать дорогу жизни. И если этот живописный маршрут случайно пересекался с определенными людьми с очаровательным шрамом на носу, то кто такой Какаши, чтобы отказываться? Кроме того, он слишком предсказуемо опаздывал со своими отчетами. Если он принесет один из них сразу же, как вернется в деревню, это будет хороший способ держать работников комнаты миссий в напряжении. Действительно, он делал это ради них.

Когда он подошел ближе к Башне, то почувствовал, что его чакра снова зашевелилась, беспокойно двигаясь под кожей. Это только усилилось, когда он поднялся по лестнице в комнату миссий. Он передернул плечами, но это не помогло. Его чакра была взволнована и возбуждена, готова к чему-то, хотя Какаши и не знал, к чему именно.

Тело автоматически встало в самую короткую очередь в комнате, пока он пытался проанализировать то, что чувствовал. В его чакре раздалось странное, неконтролируемое жужжание. На результат того дзюцу было непохоже — тело не разрушалось и не болело. Не было ощущений, что оно снова пытается разорвать себя на части. Реакция странная, конечно, но не критичная. Происходило что-то, чего он никак не мог понять.

— Какаши-сан, твой отчет, пожалуйста.

Какаши был слишком хорошим ниндзя, чтобы подпрыгнуть, но чуть не сделал это. Он также должен был быть достаточно хорош, чтобы понять,что подошла его очередь, но, по-видимому, он не был.

Ирука пристально посмотрел на него. Какаши не стал суетиться, но он также не мог сказать, что был особенно спокоен, когда потянулся к одной из своих сумок, чтобы вытащить отчет о миссии.

— Ты рано, — сказал Ирука с теплой, веселой улыбкой, когда протянул руку за отчетом.

Чакра Какаши дрожью поднялась по позвоночнику. Он не позволил себе вздрогнуть от возбуждения и вместо этого передал отчет Ируке.

Прилив чакры в руку застал его врасплох. Резкий электрический  _ треск  _ между их пальцами эхом отозвался в комнате. Чунин, сидевший рядом с Ирукой, с любопытством оглянулся на него — это было достаточно громко. Ирука уронил отчет и, резко выдохнув, потряс рукой.

Какаши в ужасе уставился на руку Ируки. На этот раз он никак не мог притвориться, что это статическое электричество. В этой искре было слишком много чакры. Ирука должен был это почувствовать, даже новоиспеченный генин смог бы.

Какаши все еще чувствовал движение своей чакры в теле, но она немного успокоилась и теперь казалась более приземленной.

Ирука взглянул на него, нахмурив брови, и в его глазах мелькнуло легкое беспокойство.

— Ах, извини за это, — сказал Какаши, цепляясь за причину, любую причину, по которой он только что потерял контроль над своей чакрой. — Я работал с новым молниеносным дзюцу на обратном пути, и у него, похоже, есть несколько побочных эффектов. — Он потер затылок. Это была не совсем ложь.

Ирука нахмурился на мгновение дольше, затем натянул улыбку, которая не достигла его глаз. 

— Нацеливаешься на две тысячи дзюцу вместо одной? — спросил он в грубом подобии шутки.

Какаши фыркнул, что, как он надеялся, будет истолковано как смех, и заставил свой глаз изогнуться в улыбке. 

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что говорят о разнообразии, специях и тому подобном.

Они замолчали, пристально глядя друг на друга и пытаясь безмолвно сказать другому: «здесь ничего не было».

Шиноби, стоявший в очереди за Какаши, прочистил горло. И Какаши, и Ирука дернулись. Так много можно было сказать о том, как быть хорошим ниндзя и подпрыгивать от неожиданности.

— Спасибо тебе за твой тяжелый труд на этой миссии, Какаши-сан, — сказал Ирука. Он еще даже не взглянул на отчет.

— Верно. Тебе тоже, — сказал Какаши, а затем мысленно пнул себя. Ирука не был на миссии.

Но он не сбежал. Какаши был одним из лучших джонинов Конохи. Он  _ не стал бы _ убегать. Особенно от чунина, вооруженного в основном бумагами. Тем не менее, он воспользовался моментом, чтобы попрактиковаться в скорости. Всегда полезно точно знать, насколько быстро ты можешь выйти из любой комнаты. Как оказалось, Какаши мог покинуть комнату миссий с весьма впечатляющей скоростью.

Двумя коридорами позже он остановил свой определенно-не-побег. Он глубоко вздохнул и прислонился к ближайшей стене. Проходящий мимо офисный ниндзя с охапкой бумаг бросил на него странный взгляд, но оставил в покое.

Могло быть и хуже, сказал он себе. Должно же быть что-то, что могло пойти еще хуже. Он был уверен, что таких вариантов сотни. Там мог бы быть Гай и в полный голос спросить его, не было ли это Искрой Юношеской Страсти. Там мог бы быть Генма, который в конечном итоге подавился бы своим сенбоном от истерического смеха над Какаши. Там мог бы быть Наруто, пытающийся утащить Ируку в безопасное место от какой-то странности, которой явно заразился Какаши. Это определенно могло быть и хуже.

Какаши потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что делает его чакра, но как только он сосредоточился на ней, то понял, что она снова ощущается совершенно нормально. Ничего не казалось странным, не было никаких сдвигов, никакого необъяснимого движения в ее потоке. Если бы не тот факт, что он все еще чувствовал, как пылает лицо под маской, то мог бы подумать, что все это ему только показалось. Острое покалывание в кончиках пальцев от искры говорило об обратном.

Ему нужно поговорить с Цунаде. Что-то было не так, и он должен был взять это под контроль, прежде чем случайно навредил кому-нибудь.

Расправив плечи и повернувшись лицом к неизбежному, он направился в ее кабинет.


	2. Chapter 2

На этот раз Цунаде не заставила его ждать. Какаши немедленно проводили в ее кабинет. Он полагал, что это очень хорошо, когда с его чакрой происходит что-то странное.

Когда он вошел, она вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Насчет побочных эффектов, — начал Какаши. — Неуправляемая чакра является одним из них?

Она удивленно подняла бровь. 

— Неуправляемая? Ты чувствуешь, что она снова становится возбужденной?

— Да, — начал он. Цунаде открыла было рот, но он остановил ее, зная, что сейчас она решит, что дзюцу возвращается. — Но не так, как после дзюцу. Это просто гул, а не жужжание. И, по-видимому, теперь у меня есть какое-то субэлементарное сродство к огню.

Она скорчила гримасу. 

— Этого мы и боялись.

— То есть ты знала, что это может случиться.

— Ниндзя не часто нуждаются в пересадке костного мозга, но когда это случается, мы можем обойти много проблем, с которыми сталкиваются гражданские. Тем не менее, мы стараемся, чтобы сродство чакры и группа крови совпадали. В идеале, мы бы использовали члена семьи. Твоя близость к молнии также была проблемой. Это сродство не достаточно распространено в Конохе, чтобы дать нам приличный пул доноров, особенно с учетом деликатного характера всего этого. Поэтому мы решили использовать сродство, которое ни уступало бы, ни преобладало над молнией, чтобы ограничить любые потенциальные осложнения.

— Итак, огонь.

— Или вода, но огонь более распространен, поэтому у нас был больший пул потенциальных доноров, к тому же с водой и молнией могут быть проблемы, так что...

Какаши бросил на нее бесстрастный взгляд. Они не выбрали воду потому, что боялись, что он случайно умрет от удара током. Прекрасно. Какаши уже вполне успешно использовал молнию с водой раньше, спасибо большое. Однако он не потрудился указать на это и вместо этого задал более важный вопрос.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказала?

— Я же говорила, что могут быть побочные эффекты, и нужно быть осторожным с твоей чакрой, пока мы не будем уверены, что все вернулось в норму.

Он фыркнул. Сказать кому-то, что могут быть побочные эффекты, это не то же самое, что сказать: «Эй, просто чтобы ты знал, теперь у тебя может быть совершенно другая чакра с новым сродством». 

— Я думал, ты имеешь в виду дзюцу.

Она пожала плечами. 

— Мы не были уверены, что будет перенос донорской чакры. Бессмысленно говорить тебе, если бы не было таких результатов. Ты бы искал то, чего нет. Даже когда ДНК проявляется у субъекта, как у Ямато, это не обязательно означает, что чужеродная чакра будет принята или что шиноби, который получил ее, сможет ее использовать.

— А что это значит для моей чакры?

— Скорее всего, в твоей системе будут оба типа. Они не буду взаимодействовать как кеккей генкай, если ты об этом. Эти два типа чакр не будут сочетаться таким же образом. Во всех исследованиях, с которыми мы сверялись, не было никаких случаев, когда это происходило. Но теперь ты, возможно, сможешь управлять огнем лучше, чем раньше.

Он кивнул, уже заметив, что так оно и было.

— Теоретически, ты также сможешь использовать их вместе лучше, чем большинство людей. Было не так много случаев, но это, похоже, их объединяло.

— Есть ли причина, по которой сродство с огнем, кажется, выходит на передний план, когда запасы моей чакры уменьшаются?

Она выглядела одновременно заинтересованной и расчетливой, и Какаши содрогнулся, представив все те тесты, которые она внезапно захотела провести на нем. 

— Если бы у донора была лучшая выносливость или регенерация чакры, чем у тебя, это также могло бы передаться, хотя только для его чакры, а не для твоей. Если ты начнешь, скажем, с 90% своей чакры и 10% донорской, а затем используешь половину, то чакра донора может полностью восстановиться задолго до твоей собственной, что сделает процент вторичной чакры в твоей системе больше, чем обычно.

Какаши снова кивнул. Это соответствовало тому, что он испытывал до сих пор, но если могут передаться такие вещи, как выносливость и время восстановления, то и что-нибудь другое тоже. 

— Если у донора есть какие-то чакровые приемы, смогу ли я их выполнить?

— Это возможно, особенно если ты сможешь научиться формировать два типа чакры по отдельности.

— А тайные клановые дзюцу?

— Тоже весьма вероятно.

— А кто этот донор? — спросил Какаши. Он уже спрашивал ее однажды, когда был еще в больнице.Тогда она не сказала, но тот факт, что теперь у Какаши была донорская чакра, должен был все изменить.

— Донор просил сохранить анонимность, — повторила она.

Какаши поморщился. 

— А донор знал, что такое может случиться?

— Ему сообщили, что могут быть побочные эффекты.

— Он знал, что я могу получить часть его чакры, а не только костный мозг?

— Да, и был не против.

Он воздержался от замечания, что донор, по-видимому, получил значительно больше информации, чем он сам.

И тут ему в голову пришла еще одна теория. 

— А возможен ли резонанс? С донором или с кланом донора?

Ниндзя с похожей чакрой иногда ощущали, как она резонирует, когда находились в непосредственной физической близости друг от друга. Это было наиболее распространено среди прямых родственников: родителей, братьев и сестер, бабушек и дедушек, внуков. При чуть более дальнем родстве, с тетями и дядями или двоюродными братьями и сестрами, было менее вероятно, что семейный резонанс будет ощущаться. Почувствовать это с кем-то вне семьи было почти неслыханно.

Цунаде внимательно посмотрела на него, понимая, что он выуживает из нее дополнительную информацию. 

— Вполне возможно. Скорее всего, это будет зависеть от того, сколько донорской чакры будет в твоих каналах в тот момент.

— Значит, сразу после трансплантации ее было бы не так уж много, но поскольку количество донорских клеток и чакры увеличивалось, эффект тоже увеличивался?

Она пристально посмотрела на него. 

— У тебя были и другие побочные эффекты?

Какаши вспомнил проскочившую в буквальном смысле между ними искру, когда передавал свой отчет Ируке, и то, как его чакра начала вести себя, когда он приблизился к комнате миссий. Его чакра ощущалась заметно иначе, когда она впервые сделала что-то, чего он не хотел. Это отличалось от того тепла, которое он всегда раньше ощущал рядом с Ирукой, но это не было неприятно. Если уж на то пошло, это было что-то  _ знакомое, _ теплый гул дома. Резонанс был тем, что Какаши не чувствовал уже много лет, тем, даже о существовании чего он почти забыл.

— Умино Ирука, — сказал он. — Он донор.

Цунаде бросила на него еще один бесстрастный взгляд. 

— Донор желает остаться анонимным.

Ему не нужно было ее подтверждение, он знал, что это правда.

— Есть ли предел тому, сколько донорской чакры я получу в итоге? — спросил он.

Цунаде пожала плечами. 

— Ты — тестовый случай. Я бы предположила, что ее всегда будет меньше, чем твоей собственной, и это будет оставаться вторичным сродством. Любые побочные эффекты, которые ты чувствуешь, также могут исчезнуть со временем, поскольку твое тело привыкнет к наличию двух типов чакры. Сейчас они могут быть более заметны, просто потому что они внове.

Он мог бы попытаться разговорить ее, но сомневался, что она скажет ему что-то еще.

Она действительно достала бумагу для индукции чакры, и внезапно Какаши понял, что именно медики делали несколько недель назад. Бумага, как всегда, сморщилась, но на этот раз ее края начали тлеть, вспыхнув ярко-алым, прежде чем превратиться в пепел. Какаши уставился на бумагу. К этому нужно было привыкнуть.

Цунаде также взяла у него немного крови, чтобы провести дополнительные анализы, но она, похоже, не думала, что можно будет найти что-то важное.

— Это просто не был бы визит к тебе, если я не потеряю немного крови, — сказал он, и она одарила его усмешкой столь же острой, как и ее иглы.

Пока он ждал результатов, он обдумывал, что же ему делать с Ирукой.

~*~*~

Сидеть в засаде за пределами Башни было настоящим сталкерством, но Какаши хотел поговорить и как можно скорее. Поэтому он прислонился к стене и стал ждать, держа книгу в руке. Не один шиноби бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, когда они проходили мимо, хотя, учитывая его обычный материал для чтения, общую репутацию и недавний больничный, это было ожидаемо.

Он успел прочесть три главы « _ Рая» _ , прежде чем его любимый мысленный чтец закончил свою смену и покинул Башню. Какаши не был удивлен появлением Ируки, его чакра стала более беспокойной за последние несколько минут, как раз то время, которое потребовалось Ируке, чтобы спуститься по лестнице и выйти наружу.

Ирука, однако, выглядел удивленным, когда Какаши зашагал рядом с ним.

— Какаши-сан, я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне решить загадку, с которой я столкнулся.

— Если я могу быть тебе полезен.

— Я пытаюсь понять, почему кто-то спасает жизнь другого человека, а затем настаивает на том, чтобы его доброе дело оставалось анонимным.

Ирука на долю секунды замешкался, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он прочистил горло. 

— Возможно, этот кто-то думает, что сделал то, что сделал бы любой другой на его месте.

— Но это был не кто-то другой, а он сам. Разве это не заслуживает признания?

— Может быть, он не считает, что это было что-то такое, что нуждается в особом признании.

— Но что, если человек, которому он помог, думает иначе?

Левый глаз Ируки дернулся, и его голос стал резче. 

— Возможно, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то чувствовал, что чем-то обязан.

— Я бы не стал... — начал было Какаши, но Ирука скептически посмотрел на него, и он исправился. — Ладно, может быть, немного.

— Конечно, это все теоретически. У каждого были бы свои причины.

Какаши сделал несколько быстрых шагов и остановился перед Ирукой, заставив его тоже остановиться. По инерции их притянуло ближе друг к другу, и жужжание чакры Какаши усилилось от близости.

— Теоретически? Неужели? — он протянул руку и почти коснулся обнаженной кожи предплечья Ируки. Как он и ожидал, между ними проскочила искра. Ирука вздрогнул. Она была меньше, чем до этого в тот день, но все же явно не статическое электричество. — Скажи мне, что ты не почувствовал в этом своей собственной чакры.

Ирука вздохнул, его щеки покраснели, затем он кивнул. 

— Да, я это почувствовал. Я и раньше это чувствовал. Не в первый раз, но сегодня нельзя было не заметить.

Какаши отступил назад. Он понял, что его чакра успокоилась, как будто разряд каким-то образом уравнял ее. Она все еще гудела внутри него, но теперь это было ближе к семейному резонансу, который он чувствовал много лет назад.

Они погрузились в молчание, когда снова пошли через деревню.

— У них есть список, — сказал Ирука через несколько мгновений. — Для каждого шиноби с высоким уровнем риска есть список потенциальных доноров гораздо более низкого уровня риска, просто на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Очевидно, у тебя один из самых высоких рисков в Конохе.

Какаши фыркнул, конечно же.

— На тот случай, если ты вернешься с большой потерей крови, у нас найдется с полдюжины подходящих доноров. По-видимому, использование одних и тех же доноров каждый раз снижает вероятность возникновения побочных эффектов. Хотя Цунаде-сама сказала, что переливание крови обычно длится несколько дней, и учитывая состояние большинства шиноби, если они действительно нуждаются в переливании, побочные эффекты часто проходят, пока они без сознания.

— Ты всегда знал, что это я?

Ирука покачал головой. 

— Поначалу нет. Только то, что я был к  _ кому-то  _ приписан. Но в те несколько раз, когда меня вызывали сделать дополнительные пожертвования, заместитель командира на твоих миссиях всегда сдавал твои отчеты. Это было нетрудно понять.

Ирука, казалось, обдумывал то, что он хотел сказать дальше, поэтому Какаши ждал.

— Одним из критериев была низкая вероятность того, что мы когда-либо выполняли бы миссию вместе. Кроме того, одна группа крови и совместимые сродства чакры. Я подходил по всем критериям. Я не знаю, кто еще тебе подходит, и спрашивала ли Цунаде-сама кого-то до меня, но я думаю, что любой бы сделал это. Наверное, я просто был первым, кого она спросила.

— Спасибо, — сказал Какаши, и Ирука кивнул. Какаши чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то еще, но не знал, что именно. Вместо этого он спросил: — Итак, сродство с огнем?

— Да, я знаю, — криво усмехнулся Ирука. — Все думают, что у меня есть сродство с водой из-за моего имени.

— Нет, — возразил Какаши, качая головой, — огонь тебе подходит. 

Ирука воплощал волю огня, и в сочетании с его вспыльчивой натурой огонь был более чем подходящим сродством для него.

Ирука слегка улыбнулся, выглядя довольным этим заявлением. 

— Значит, ты все-таки получил часть моей чакры?

— Да, хотя мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить, — ответил Какаши. Внезапная мысль поразила его. — Вообще-то, я думаю, что почувствовал это. Когда ты зашел в мою палату в больнице. Я почти все время спал, но мне кажется, что это был первый раз, когда я почувствовал твою чакру.

Ирука пристально посмотрел на него, их глаза встретились, затем он отвел взгляд. Его щеки все еще приятно розовели.

— О, — понял Какаши, — в тот день. Ты все еще приходил в себя после пересадки, не так ли? Вот почему ты выглядел усталым.

— Да, — кивнул Ирука, — но это было не так уж плохо. Похоже, я пришел в себя гораздо быстрее, чем ты.

— Может быть, — согласился Какаши, — но я действительно получил некоторые новые навыки от этой сделки.

Ирука фыркнул. 

— Например, что? Внезапные порывы проверить кипы бумаг? Непреодолимое желание подшивать документы? О, так вот почему ты сдал свой отчет сегодня рано утром?

Какаши усмехнулся. 

— Немного лучше, чем это. Вот, давай покажу, — он кивнул головой в сторону ближайшего тренировочного поля, только тогда заметив, как далеко они отошли от Башни.

Как только они оказались на поле, Какаши отошел на несколько шагов от Ируки и образовал Чидори. На этот раз отклик вторичной чакры был не таким сильным, когда собственная чакра Какаши была пополнена за последние несколько часов, но она все еще была, пламя прыгало между молниями.

Ирука широко раскрыл глаза, явно узнав свою собственную чакру в фирменном дзюцу Какаши.

Какаши позволил собранной им чакре медленно рассеяться обратно в его системе.

— Определенно не улучшенная документация, — сказал Какаши.

— Ну, не знаю, — возразил Ирука, — это все еще может случиться.

Какаши рассмеялся. 

— Не питай больших надежд.

— Ш-ш, позволь мне верить в лучшее еще немного.

Какаши ухмыльнулся ему.

— Только если ты будешь тренироваться со мной. 

Это было спонтанно, но он чувствовал, что это правильное решение.

— Но зачем? — пробормотал Ирука.

— Я хочу знать, на что способна твоя чакра.

У всех чакра была разной. У всех были свои выверты и трюки, которые делали их уникальными. Выяснение всего этого без руководства было бы как складывать пазл с кучей отсутствующих кусочков. Возможно, ему также нужен был предлог, чтобы сблизиться с Ирукой, но пока он этого не говорил.

— Похоже, ты прекрасно справляешься и без меня, может быть, даже лучше, чем я сам.

Какаши пожал плечами. 

— Это было сделано ненамеренно. Я хочу знать, как я могу использовать твою чакру. Какие тут могут быть хитрости.

— У меня нет никаких фокусов.

Настала очередь Какаши недоверчиво посмотреть на Ируку.

— Ладно, может быть, у меня и есть несколько.

Какаши ухмыльнулся.

— Но я не знаю, как что-то из них сможет тебе помочь.

— Вот это мы как раз и посмотрим.

Ирука только покачал головой, ухмыляясь в ответ. 

— Ну, хорошо.

~*~*~

_ Она пристально смотрела в его сверкающие лазурные глаза, потерявшись в них, как моряк теряется в море. Его неотрывный взгляд никогда не колебался, проникая глубоко внутрь нее. _

_ — Я не думаю ни о ком, кроме тебя, — сказал он. — Скажи мне, как я могу убедить тебя в своей преданности. _

_ — Произнеси мое имя, — попросила она. — Сегодня вечером, когда будешь заниматься со мной любовью, единственное слово, которое я хочу услышать от тебя, — это мое имя, снова и снова. _

_ Он крепко поцеловал ее, прервавшись только после того, как она перестала дышать. Когда он поцеловал ее в ушко, его горячее дыхание коснулось ее кожи, он открыл рот, чтобы сказать:... _

— Какаши-сенсей! — поздоровался Ирука, заставив Какаши вздрогнуть.

Он мысленно обругал себя, слишком поздно осознав, что прилив возбуждения, который он испытывал, читая книгу, был реакцией его чакры на приближение Ируки. Он должен был почувствовать приближение Ируки, а не позволять себе отвлекаться на то, что воображал в своей голове.

Ирука нес коробку с реквизитом, его глаза быстро скользнули к книге Какаши, но он ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он ухмыльнулся, достаточно тепло и искренне, что вызвало бы дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Какаши даже без этого странного резонанса, который происходил между ними. 

— Что-то ты рано.

Какаши пожал плечами, немного смущенный. Он мог держать седьмую команду в постоянном состоянии ожидания, но не собирался опаздывать на встречу с Ирукой.

Когда Какаши думал о тренировках с Ирукой, он полагал, что это будет снаружи, на одной из тренировочных площадок, а не в конференц-зале в Башне без оружия в поле зрения. Но именно здесь Ирука предложил им встретиться, так что Какаши пришел сюда.

— Давай устроимся здесь, — сказал Ирука, когда вошел в маленькую комнату. Указав подбородком на стул, он предложил Какаши сесть. — Мы начнем с чего-нибудь легкого.

Какаши пожал плечами и сел, разглядывая коробку с припасами.

Ирука начал вытаскивать из нее вещи, раскладывая их на столе. Пусть никто никогда не посмеет сказать, что он не был учителем до мозга костей. Он пришел на их первую тренировку  _ подготовленным _ . Какаши хотел поддразнить его по этому поводу, может быть, спросить, запланировал ли он полную учебную программу или написал планы уроков, но не стал этого делать. Он подумал, что они знают друг друга недостаточно хорошо, чтобы шутить о чем-то, что явно было так важно для Ируки.

Ирука вытащил из коробки стопку бумаги, за которой последовали многочисленные чернильницы, несколько маленьких прозрачных чашечек и два набора кистей.

Какаши нервно рассмеялся. 

— Это ведь не какой-нибудь хитроумный трюк, чтобы заставить меня писать более чистые отчеты о миссиях, не так ли?

— Я умею решать сразу несколько задач, — ухмыльнулся Ирука, но он не смотрел на Какаши, а сосредоточился на своих запасах.

Какаши заерзал на стуле. Его чакра все еще находилась в том странно-гиперактивном состоянии, в которое пришла, когда он впервые оказался рядом с Ирукой.

— Я хочу посмотреть, как все пойдет, и тогда мы сможем попробовать что-нибудь более интересное. — Ирука открыл пузырек с чернилами и налил немного в две чашки — достаточно, чтобы несколько раз смочить кисть.

Какаши моргнул, но ничего не увидел. Чернила в чашах были прозрачными.

Заметив его пристальный взгляд, Ирука усмехнулся, затем подвинул одну из чашек к Какаши и сел напротив него.

— Весь фокус в том, чтобы влить в чернила нужное количество огненной чакры.

Какаши поднял свой протектор и наблюдал, как Ирука сложил печать быка, а затем перевел чакру в чернила. На короткое мгновение они замерцали в чашке. Но потом это прошло. Чернила не сменили цвет, чакра не задержалась. Это все еще были просто прозрачные чернила.

Ирука обмакнул в них кисть и написал несколько коротких слов на бумаге, подув, чтобы высушить. Какаши сосредоточился на самой бумаге, а не на форме рта Ируки, когда он дул на нее.

— Невидимые чернила, — сказал Какаши. Бумага высохла до такой степени, что снова казалась пустой. Даже шаринган различал лишь смутные очертания того, что написал Ирука.

Ирука кивнул.

— А как ты их проявишь?

— Так же, как заряжал, — ответил Ирука, затем снова сложил печать быка, прежде чем пропустить нить огненной чакры через бумагу.

На бумаге мерцали два слова.  _ Воля огня. _

В тот момент, когда Ирука перестал проталкивать чакру через бумагу, мерцание стихло, а затем исчезло.

— Ты можешь написать на листе все, что хочешь, обычными чернилами, но сообщение все равно будет отображаться, как только ты активируешь его с помощью чакры. И оно должно активироваться только той чакрой, которой было написано, или подобной ей. Очевидно, есть ограничения на то, кому можно отправить сообщение таким образом, но это отлично работает для членов одного клана.

Какаши кивнул. Это казалось достаточно простым.

— Вот, — сказала Ирука, подталкивая бумагу через стол к Какаши, — попробуй сам.

Какаши быстро сделал печать быка, затем попытался собрать достаточно чакры Ируки, чтобы активировать чернила. Она все еще ощущалась взволнованной и возбужденной под кожей. Ирука был достаточно близко, и все тело Какаши гудело от его присутствия, заставляя его бороться с желанием сдвинуться в кресле. Было трудно отделить одну чакру от другой, и было бы намного легче сформировать ее, если бы она не была так активна, но ему казалось, что он привыкает к ней. Вытянув нить огненной чакры, он провел ею по бумаге.

И тут же ему пришлось выронить бумагу, так как она вспыхнула ярким пламенем. Она сгорела еще до того, как упала на стол.

Он взглянул на Ируку, который крепко сжал губы, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть усмешку. 

— Может быть, в следующий раз чакры нужно поменьше.

Ирука использовал оставшиеся чернила в своей маленькой чашечке, чтобы написать еще одно быстрое сообщение, и пока он не смотрел, Какаши повел плечами, пытаясь ослабить напряжение, которое поселилось в них. Если уж на то пошло, возбуждение в его чакре только усилилось после того, как он ее использовал.

Ирука подтолкнул к нему второй листок бумаги, и Какаши подождал, пока его рука не оказалась достаточно далеко от него, прежде чем взял его. Как бы ни была возбуждена сейчас его чакра, он не хотел подходить слишком близко.

На этот раз он использовал только часть чакры, которую использовал раньше. Кандзи _ «шинрай»* _ загорелись на бумаге раскаленным красным светом вместо мерцания. Когда он перестал проталкивать свою чакру через бумагу, свечение исчезло, но кандзи остались на ней выжженным, больше не скрытым сообщением.

— Хм, — протянул Ирука, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по губам. И ладно, да, сейчас чакра Ируки определенно активизировалась. Какаши изо всех сил старался не ерзать на стуле. — Может быть, тебе повезет больше, если ты используешь чернила, которые активируешь сам.

Он указал на миску, которую чуть раньше подвинул к Какаши.

Какаши снова немного сдвинулся на стуле, чтобы успокоиться, когда взял миску. Но это не помогло.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — тихо сказал Ирука, наклоняясь вперед и не сводя глаз с миски в руке Какаши.

Какаши на мгновение закрыл глаза, но это только заставило его еще больше сосредоточиться на ощущении чакры Ируки под кожей. Прежде чем он смог остановить себя, Какаши снова повел плечами. Он мог это сделать, это несложно. Ему просто нужно ввести в чернила крошечную нить чакры, едва достаточную, чтобы зажечь свечу.

Он открыл глаза и сосредоточился на чернилах.  _ Совсем чуть-чуть _ .

Чернила вспыхнули ярким пламенем.

Они оба заморгали, глядя на пустую теперь миску в руке Какаши.

— О… — сказал Ирука, — это было... Я... даже не знал, что эти чернила были огнеопасными?

— Я... не думаю, что это так, — ответил Какаши, чувствуя, как горят щеки под маской.

— Верно, — согласился Ирука, неловко усмехнувшись, но теплый, насыщенный звук прошелся щекоткой вниз по спине Какаши, распространяясь теплыми волнами через чакру Ируки. Он снова изменил положение, но теперь Ирука с подозрением в глазах внезапно сфокусировал на нем свое внимание.

— Ты почти такой же дерганый, как Наруто. Ты всегда такой, когда слишком долго сидишь на одном месте?

— Ну, — красноречиво сказал Какаши, — не всегда.

Ирука просто наблюдал за ним, пока Какаши не уточнил.

— В данный момент я не могу полностью контролировать свою чакру. Или, ну,  _ твою  _ чакру, — пояснил Какаши, и он знал, что покраснел достаточно сильно, чтобы даже его маска не скрывала этого. У него даже уши горели.

Ирука нахмурился. 

— Это всегда так?

— Нет, потом все уляжется… — он замолчал, не желая больше ничего объяснять, но Ирука был слишком умен, чтобы не заметить этой связи.

— После того, как мы коснемся друг друга?

Какаши кивнул.

Не колеблясь, Ирука протянул руку, как будто это было так просто. 

— Так прикоснись ко мне.

Ну, не так Какаши всегда представлял себе, как он произнесет эти слова, но он все равно протянул руку.

— А ты уверен? — спросил он, прежде чем приблизиться. — Это может быть очень неприятно.

Ирука только усмехнулся и протянул руку поближе к Какаши.

Оказалось, что ему даже не нужно было прикасаться к нему. В тот момент, когда их руки приблизились, в комнате раздался громкий щелчок, словно треск полена в огне.

Ирука затряс рукой.

— Извини, — сказал Какаши, но Ирука покачал головой.

— Все нормально. Это всего лишь немного...

— Шокирует? — Какаши закончил, и Ирука фыркнул.

— Я не это хотел сказать. Теперь лучше? — спросил он.

Какаши глубоко вздохнул. 

— Да, — сказал он. Его чакра снова стала более устойчивой, более спокойной, как будто она не пыталась просочиться сквозь кожу, чтобы добраться до Ируки.

Ирука взял миску и снова наполнил ее маленькой порцией чернил.

На этот раз все получилось. Чернила поблескивали несколько мгновений, а затем снова стали прозрачными.

Какаши аккуратно написал на листе бумаги, который ему протянул Ирука, повернул его к Ируке и провел через него нить чакры.

Слова  _ «Ича-Ича» _ замерцали на бумаге, и Ирука снова фыркнул.

— Можешь думать только об одном?

Какаши подмигнул ему, а Ирука только покачал головой.

Они попробовали еще несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что Какаши справляется с этим, обменявшись в конце бумажками, чтобы посмотреть, смогут ли они активировать сообщения друг друга.

Смех Ируки, когда он проявил  _ «Награда Учителю №1»  _ от Какаши, был бесценен.

Какаши чуть не задохнулся, когда увидел, что написал Ирука.

_ «Для меня любовь — это жизнь.»** _

Первые пять слов из  _ «Ича-Ича: Рай» _ . Разинув рот, Какаши уставился на Ируку.

Ирука невинно моргнул. Даже игнорируя то, что он покраснел, это было так же убедительно, как и каждый раз, когда Наруто смотрел на него таким взглядом.

— В то же время, на том же месте через три дня? — через некоторое время спросил Ирука. — Мы вполне пока можем работать в этой комнате.

Какаши мог только кивнуть.

~*~*~

Во второй раз Какаши действительно почувствовал приближение Ируки, и жужжание его чакры соответствовало предвкушению, когда Ирука приблизился.

Ему было любопытно посмотреть, к чему ведет Ирука. Невидимые чернила были классными и все такое, но к боевому навыку они отношения не имели. Какаши сомневался, что он когда-нибудь ими воспользуется. Но он также не думал, что это было главным, что Ирука намеревался ему показать.

Когда они устроились в комнате, Какаши смирился с постоянным отвлекающим движением своей чакры рядом с Ирукой. Он будет лучше ее контролировать, чем в прошлый раз.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Ирука перегнулся через стол и протянул ему руку. Какаши заморгал, глядя на него.

— Лучше всего иметь стабильную чакру для этого, — сказал Ирука, и что-то немного озорное было в его улыбке.

Разряд был не таким сильным, как раньше, но все же достаточно громким, чтобы заставить Какаши поежиться, и достаточно сильным, чтобы заставить Ируку снова потрясти рукой, когда другой он вытаскивал все необходимое для сегодняшнего занятия.

После того, как он закончил, Ирука схватил небольшой прямоугольный лист бумаги и показал его Какаши, демонстрируя, что с обеих сторон нет никаких видимых надписей. Он сложил печать быка и подбросил бумажку в воздух. На одно короткое мгновение чернила замерцали, сознанию Какаши потребовалась лишняя секунда, чтобы осознать узор, который он только что увидел.

А потом метка взорвалась. Крошечный, контролируемый взрыв, идеально подходящий для маленькой комнаты, в которой они находились, но все же взрыв.

Теперь  _ это  _ было круто. И пригодится на поле боя. Взрывающиеся метки легко различимы, черные чернила служили достаточным предупреждением. Но если бы у него были метки, которые выглядели безобидно, ну, были некоторые ситуации, в которых это пригодилось бы.

Так они и провели остаток дня. Сначала Какаши изучал основы изготовления взрывающихся меток, поскольку ему никогда раньше не приходилось делать свои собственные. А потом делал это невидимыми чернилами. Он мог бы взять с собой целую стопку, и они выглядели бы как обычная бумага.

Пока они работали, Ирука болтал без умолку, естественно поддерживая постоянный поток разговора. Он говорил о том, что его семья специализировалась на печатях, и что он не был так хорош, как его родители, но узнал от них довольно много.

Как знал Какаши, Умино никогда не были большим кланом, но даже те, что помельче, как правило, имели несколько дзюцу, которые идеально подходили для их чакры. Это не было кеккай генкаем, просто дзюцу, которые лучше всего работали у членов клана. Каждый клан имел уникальную чакру, которая часто соответствовала определенным типам дзюцу. У Нара были их теневые дзюцу, у Яманака — их ментальные техники. Хатаке специализировались на проведении своей чакры в оружие. И хотя Какаши мог копировать и использовать дзюцу других кланов, они никогда не работали так же хорошо, как у настоящего члена клана, потому что эти дзюцу были разработаны, чтобы лучше всего работать с их чакрой. Чакра Умино, по-видимому, имела тот стабильный, устойчивый характер, который идеально подходил для изготовления печатей и меток.

Слушать болтовню Ируки было странно знакомо, даже успокаивающе. Он мог бы слишком легко привыкнуть к этому.

Наконец, Какаши сделал несколько меток, которые Ирука счел приемлемыми.

— А теперь самое интересное, — сказал Ирука, поднимая одну из меток. — Может быть, устроим небольшой практикум?

Если Какаши думал, что просто проводить время с Ирукой было приятно, то взрывать что-нибудь с ним было еще лучше.

Устроив несколько взрывов, они разошлись в разные стороны, и Какаши не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что еще у Ируки припрятано в рукаве.

~*~*~

Расписание Какаши оставалось гораздо менее плотным, чем у Ируки, поэтому они встречались всякий раз, когда у Ируки было свободное время. Какаши поразило, как легко было работать с ним, как это было правильно. Ирука появлялся на каждой из их встреч с хорошо организованным планом. Каждый раз он предлагал что-то новое, часто основанное на том, что они делали до этого.

На третьем сеансе он использовал чернила, пропитанные чакрой, чтобы сделать своего рода дистанционный триггер.

— Это не очень надежно, — смущенно признался Ирука. — Это работает так же, как дзюцу переноса разума Яманака. Ты посылаешь свою чакру наружу, чтобы активировать чернила, но печать должна находиться от тебя на прямой линии и в зоне видимости. Иначе ничего не произойдет.

Он принижал полезность этого приема, у него могли быть свои ограничения, но Какаши мог представить себе несколько сценариев, как это можно использовать в бою.

Какаши не удивился, когда большинство дзюцу Ируки оказались идеальными для печатей и меток. Также было несколько, которые определенно могли объяснить идею о том, что у учителей есть глаза на затылке и уши, которые могут слышать именно то, что ученики надеются скрыть. Он приподнял бровь на те, которые, казалось, в основном подходили для розыгрышей и создания хаоса. Внезапно некоторые из самых странных слухов об Ируке обрели гораздо больший смысл.

В частности, был один, который всегда вызывал у Какаши любопытство.

— Я слышал как-то один слух про тебя, — сказал Какаши после одной из их встреч.

— Все это ложь, — не задумываясь, ответил Ирука.

— Не знаю, после всего того, что ты мне показал...

— О боже, только не это.

Какаши постарался не усмехнуться. 

— Значит, я так понимаю, что ты на самом деле не взорвал Академию с помощью кучи взрывных меток сразу после того, как стал генином.

Ирука застонал и закрыл лицо руками. 

— Это было гендзюцу взрыва. Последний розыгрыш перед тем, как я покинул это место. Этот слух обрел свою собственную жизнь.

— Может быть, он разлетелся, как осколки от взрыва?

Ирука фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Но, сенсей, значит ли это, что у тебя есть метка для гендзюцу взрыва?

— Может быть, — ответил Ирука, усмехнувшись. — Хочешь, чтобы мы поговорили об этом на нашей следующей встрече?

Какаши очень хотел этого, но это был всего лишь еще один пункт в длинном списке желаний.

~*~*~

Показывать кому-то все секреты своей чакры было очень личным делом, но Ирука не колебался и не сдерживался. Он показал Какаши все, что делало его чакру именно уникальной чакрой  _ Ируки _ , и Какаши впитал все это.

Он был готов поспорить, что многие вещи, которые показывал ему Ирука, были в меньшей степени дзюцу  _ Умино  _ и в большей — дзюцу  _ Ируки _ , особенно те, которые хорошо подходили для шуток или обучения, хотя Ирука ничего не говорил об их создании.

— Ты не против, что я узнаю все это? — спросил Какаши после того, как Ирука показал ему несколько самых озорных из них. — Тут можно вспомнить поговорку о фокусниках и их секретах.

— Честно? Я никогда не думал, что буду учить им кого-то. Я не думал, что у меня будет такая возможность, — сказал Ирука, пожав плечами. — Я считал, что буду последним, кто их использует.

Какаши понимал это слишком хорошо. Он уже давно знал, что все его семейные дзюцу умрут вместе с ним.

— Я имею в виду, — продолжил Ирука легким тоном, — я использую невидимые чернила, чтобы делать списки покупок и все в таком духе. Я не отношусь к этому как к чему-то священному.

Какаши не мог не задаться вопросом, не было ли это способом Ируки сохранить что-то от своей семьи живым так долго, как мог, так же как сам Какаши использовал танто своего отца, пока тот не сломался. Сохранить какой-то маленький кусочек людей, которые были до тебя, когда ты знаешь, что никого не будет после.

~*~*~

Кто-то, возможно, был бы удивлен тем, насколько хорошо дзюцу Ируки работали с чакрой Какаши, но не сам Какаши. То, как их чакра работала вместе, казалось правильным, но опять же, Ирука всегда ощущался  _ правильно _ , даже до того, как все это началось. Теперь же у Какаши были доказательства этого — то, как она искрилась на кончиках его пальцев, когда они были рядом. У него было гудящее чувство  _ дома  _ и  _ семьи _ , резонирующее под кожей, когда они оказывались близко, и чем ближе они были физически, тем сильнее реагировала его чакра.

Цунаде думала, что это может утихнуть, как только Какаши привыкнет к чакре Ируки в его системе, но не было никаких признаков ослабления. Однако он и не хотел этого, по крайней мере, не полностью, не с тем, как живо это заставляло его чувствовать себя.

Чакра Какаши мерцала как молния и горела как огонь всякий раз, когда он был рядом с Ирукой. Он никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного. Это был семейный резонанс, но более сильный, более мощный, отзывающийся глубоко внутри него самого. Временами чакра казалась почти дикой. Он полностью контролировал свою чакру с того возраста, когда большинство детей только-только поступали в Академию. Потеря контроля, пусть даже незначительная, была новым опытом, и он безмерно наслаждался им.

Поначалу это отвлекало, но только до тех пор, пока они не касались друг друга. Простого быстрого прикосновения кожи к коже было достаточно, хотя Какаши не мог не хотеть большего. Каждый раз была искра, скачок чакры, и тогда все успокаивалось. Когда они в течение долгого времени были далеко друг от друга, чакра Какаши возбуждалась, как только он чувствовал, что Ирука снова приближается. Чем дольше они были порознь, тем сильнее он это чувствовал, вплоть до того, что его чакра становилась практически неуправляемой. Но прикосновение к Ируке, казалось, заземляло и выравнивало заряд. Это превращало волнение в приятный, домашний гул.

— Тебе неудобно? — спросил Ирука после особенно сильного разряда, снова тряся рукой. Он всегда говорил, что разряды не причиняют боли, просто удивляет, даже когда он знает, что случится, но они все еще заставляли Какаши вздрагивать каждый раз. — Я имею в виду мою чакру.

Какаши покачал головой. 

— Да нет, просто перед разрядами чакра слишком активная, — он сделал паузу, не уверенный, что хочет сказать то, что собирался, но все равно продолжил. — После, это немного похоже на семейный резонанс. Не совсем то же самое, но похожее.

— О, — сказал Ирука, его глаза расширились, а щеки порозовели от такого заявления. — Извини.

— Нет, все нормально. Лучше, чем альтернатива, — попытался пошутить Какаши, но тут же снова посерьезнел. — Я просто давно этого не чувствовал.

Ирука кивнул. 

— То же самое. 

Они оба потеряли кого-то достаточно близкого, чтобы чувствовать резонанс, давным-давно в прошлом.

Возможно, это был незапланированный побочный эффект, но если Какаши должен с кем-то чувствовать резонанс, он был рад, что это Ирука.

~*~*~

Ирука использовал печати в качестве подслушивающих устройств. Он аккуратно расставил их по всей комнате, в потайных углах и под мебелью, и привязал к главной печати, которую мог установить в другом месте, чтобы использовать ее в качестве чего-то вроде рации. Когда Какаши спросил, научили ли его родители именно этой печати, Ирука ушел от ответа, объяснив это чем-то связанным с тем, что родители показали ему. Какаши все больше понимал, что это означает, что Ирука действительно сам придумал это и просто не хотел, чтобы казалось, будто он хвастался этим, говоря «да».

Если бы Какаши не был так сильно влюблен в Ируку раньше, то выяснив, насколько он креативен со своим блестящим интеллектом, он только сильнее запечатал в себя это чувство. И да, каламбур полностью оправдан. Оказалось достаточно дюжины встреч — и Какаши абсолютно пропал. Все надежды, которые он питал раньше на то, что его страсть в конце концов исчезнет, превратились в дым, когда они впервые использовали взрывные метки с невидимыми чернилами, чтобы взорвать что-нибудь.

И вот теперь они сидели вместе, сгорбившись над большим количеством бумаги для печатей, когда Ирука показывал ему, как связать прослушивающие метки с главной меткой. Какаши наклонился ближе, частично для того, чтобы лучше рассмотреть особенно сложный фрагмент каллиграфии, а частично просто чтобы быть  _ ближе _ , когда кисть Ируки дрогнула, и он резко вдохнул, а затем выдохнул с мягким  _ «ох» _ .

Он повернулся и посмотрел на Какаши. Теперь, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, короткое расстояние между казалось еще меньше. Ирука медленно моргнул, когда сделал глубокий вдох, и одновременно с этим его грудь поднялась. Какаши мог только смотреть.

— Я чувствую твою чакру, или мою, или еще что-то, — сказал Ирука через мгновение, его щеки стали прекрасного розового оттенка. Он закрыл глаза, как будто сосредоточился на чем-то внутри себя. — Это что-то очень слабое, но все же оно есть. Просто низкий гул на заднем плане.

Когда у него были закрыты глаза, было так заманчиво наклониться поближе, но Какаши этого не сделал.

— Извини, — сказал он вместо этого, вспомнив, что Ирука сказал несколько недель назад, как будто резонанс был вторжением, за которое следовало извиниться.

— Не нужно, — возразил Ирука, распахнув ресницы и глядя прямо в глаза Какаши. — Теперь я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, это немного похоже на семейный резонанс, просто более… — он, казалось, с трудом подбирал слово, чтобы описать это правильно.

_ «Идеально» _ , — подумал Какаши, но промолчал. —  _ «Полно, захватывающе, интенсивно». _

— Скорее, как эхо твоего собственного голоса? — вместо этого спросил он. Это была правда, но не вся. Резонанс не просто ощущался так, как будто он нашел что-то похожее или родственное, но как неразрывная часть его самого.

Ирука кивнул, улыбаясь Какаши самым нежным образом, и Какаши почувствовал, что с трудом сглатывает. Гул, который он всегда чувствовал рядом с Ирукой после пересадки, был теперь всем, на чем он мог сосредоточиться. И снова он подумал о том, как легко было бы наклониться ближе к Ируке. Ему было интересно, что бы сделала их общая чакра, если бы он просунул руку под рубашку Ируки и провел губами по линии подбородка.

Ирука дернулся, как будто Какаши только что ударил его током, и, казалось, понял, что они смотрели друг на друга дольше, чем позволяли приличия.

— Ладно, — сказал он с ноткой неловкого смеха в голосе, — эта часть вот здесь может быть немного хитрой. — Кисть на мгновение дрогнула, но потом снова уперлась в бумагу.

Какаши попытался сосредоточиться на работе, но это было трудно, когда все, что он мог сделать, это представлять Ируку с закрытыми глазами, сосредоточенным на ощущении чакры, реагирующей на их близость. Он сомневался, что Ирука когда-нибудь почувствует это так же сильно, как он сам, у него никогда не будет столько же чакры Ируки, как у ее владельца, но было очень интересно узнать, что он вообще может ее ощутить. Какаши всегда будет чувствовать более сильное притяжение, как спутник всегда будет притягиваться к планете с большей массой. Он обнаружил, что совсем не возражает против того, чтобы вращаться вокруг Ируки.

~*~*~

Обучение с Ирукой стало привычкой, которую Какаши более чем охотно формировал, даже если это, вероятно, не могло закончиться для него хорошо.

Каждый раз, когда Какаши просил Ируку тренироваться вместе с ним, это до такой степени звучало как приглашение к чему-то гораздо большему, что он удивлялся, как Ирука вообще мог ошибочно принять это за что-то еще. Но Ирука всегда улыбался и соглашался, и, казалось, никогда не замечал, что у вопроса Какаши может быть другой смысл.

Не помогало и то, что многие дзюцу Ируки казались грязными секретами только для них двоих. Дзюцу, которое позволяло им общаться, будто шепча друг другу на ухо, оказалось особым видом мучения, когда они испытывали его. Низкий шепот Ируки в ухе слишком сильно напомнил Какаши о его книжных фантазиях и о других вещах, которые он хотел бы услышать от Ируки.

Они направились в противоположные стороны, чтобы проверить, как далеко могут уйти друг от друга, пока дзюцу будет все еще работать.

— Так о чем же ты хотел поговорить, сенсей? — спросил Какаши, когда Ирука уже скрылся из виду.

— Хммм, — протянул Ирука, — а что ты делал все свое свободное время в последние несколько месяцев?

Это  _ «хмм» _ было особенно отвлекающим. Оно заставило его вспомнить, как рассказчик-Ирука издавал точно такой же звук. Он подавил дрожь и постарался не позволить этому звуку отразиться на его голосе. 

— Просто немного увлекся чтением.

— Я вообще хочу знать, что ты читал?

— Возможно. Ты когда-нибудь читал произведения Джирайи-самы?

Ирука рассмеялся.

— Ты можешь быть удивлен.

— Значит, ты читал.

— Ну, не все.

Сердце Какаши на мгновение замерло. 

— А любимые места есть?

Последовала пауза. Какаши задался вопросом, насколько сильно Ирука покраснел в этот момент. Он жалел, что не додумался до этого разговора, когда он мог видеть Ируку, а не только слышать его.

— ...одно или два, — наконец признался Ирука.

Какаши ухмыльнулся. 

— Бой у Фаллической Башни Сверхкомпенсации? — спросил он раньше, чем успел подумать.

Ирука издал сдавленный звук, а затем пробормотал: 

— Фаллическая Башня Сверхкомпенсации?

— Ну, финальная схватка в  _ «Насилии» _ . — Какаши мог бы пнуть сам себя. Именно так называл ее Ирука в его мыслях, смеясь над тем, что Принцесса умудрилсь одержать победу с минимумом достоинства в одежде, и иронично предвкушая, что же случится с ее юкатой.

— А, — сказал Ирука с нервным смешком, — это. Да, это было довольно забавно.

Что-то зудело в глубине сознания Какаши. 

— А когда ты их читал?

— О, не так давно, — ответил Ирука, и да, он определенно говорил подозрительно.

— А что ты думаешь о конце  _ «Тактики» _ ? — спросил Какаши, напрашиваясь на продолжение.

— Хм, — сказал Ирука и на мгновение замолчал. — Я никогда не заходил так далеко?

— Это очень плохо. Есть несколько сцен, которые, я думаю, тебе  _ понравятся _ . — И, возможно, в тоне Какаши был какой-то намек, но кто может винить его?

Ирука издал неопределенный звук.

— Я могу дать тебе почитать, если хочешь, — предложил Какаши с легкой насмешкой в голосе и был вознагражден кашлем в ухе. Он действительно  _ хотел бы _ , чтобы они говорили об этом лицом к лицу.

Ирука откашлялся. 

— Ты приближаешься к тренировочной площадке 27?

Он пытался сменить тему разговора, и Какаши ему это позволил. 

— Да, я буду там через минуту.

— Ладно, я думаю, что на этом все и закончится, так что связь, вероятно, скоро исчезнет. Если да, то увидимся послезавтра на обычном месте?

— Ни за что на свете не пропущу этого, Ирука-сенсей, — сказал Какаши.

Дзюцу в конце концов работало еще приличную часть пути до площадки 27, и они все время поддерживали светскую беседу, тщательно избегая темы книг.

Как только связь начала ослабевать и голос Ируки стал тише, Какаши сказал: 

— Эта штука обладает большей выносливостью, чем Принц Выносливости. — Это прозвище дал главному герою в  _ «Тактике»  _ его мысленный чтец _. _

Он едва мог расслышать сдавленный, нервный смех Ируки перед тем, как дзюцу оборвалось и снова наступила тишина.

Какаши шел домой с широкой ухмылкой, скрытой под маской, и даже подпрыгивал на ходу. Может быть, только может быть, он не бредил.

~*~*~

Чем дольше они тренировались вместе, тем больше Какаши изучал, что можно сделать с чакрой Ируки, и тем больше привыкал к новой комбинации чакры в своей системе. Он понял, как взаимодействуют их с Ирукой чакры, настраивая собственные дзюцу, делая их лучше и сильнее. Он научился контролировать количество чакры Ируки, которую использовал, чтобы случайно не сделать свои огненные дзюцу слишком сильными, и таким образом он мог управлять ее количеством, которое появлялось в Чидори и других его фирменных дзюцу.

Их занятия продолжались, хотя в них уже не было особой необходимости. Ирука научил его почти всем семейным дзюцу, которые знал, но они продолжали встречаться. И это больше всего заставляло надежду гудеть внутри Какаши так же, как его чакра гудела, когда он был рядом с Ирукой.

Несколько раз Какаши даже заставил Ируку драться с ним. Его чакра была возбуждена так же сильно, как и всегда, и мимолетных прикосновений в спарринге, когда они обменивались ударами, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы успокоить ее. Но это не помешало ему предложить Ируке сделать это снова. Ирука был интересным противником. Даже зная заранее все его специальные дзюцу, Какаши не был готов к тому, как творчески Ирука мог их использовать. Любой, кто считал его слабым и легким противником, действительно должен был пересмотреть свою оценку.

Взамен Какаши научил Ируку нескольким вещам, которые, казалось, хорошо подходили для чакры Ируки — он был идеальным учеником.

Постепенно тренировки перешли в нечто иное. Что-то такое, что требовало обеда, ужина или хотя бы совместной прогулки по деревне после. Какаши все устраивало. Это не были свидания как таковые, но что-то вроде.

Теперь Какаши знал Ируку гораздо лучше, знал, что он может сделать, имел целый список причин, почему он был интересен, и множество доказательств того, насколько он умен. Видел его с гораздо более личной стороны, чем когда-либо прежде. После всего этого то, что чувствовал Какаши уже не было просто увлечением. То, что он чувствовал, гораздо больше походило на любовь, и он был удивлен, осознав, насколько его это устраивает.

Он почти пожалел, когда Цунаде, наконец, разрешила ему снова ходить на его обычные миссии, и их не-свидания стали намного реже. Но миссии были частью того, кем он был, и возвращение в поле как ничто другое заставляло его чувствовать себя полезным.

У него никогда не было никого, к кому можно было бы вернуться домой. Никогда в его жизни не было никого, ради кого он должен был бы беречь себя во время миссии. Ирука не был таким человеком, по крайней мере пока. Но порой он казался разочарованным, когда Какаши приходилось отменять одну из запланированных встреч из-за миссии, возможно, это был просто намек на беспокойство в его глазах. А когда Какаши возвращался, Ирука, казалось, был искренне рад снова увидеть его.

Бывали моменты, когда он почти боялся, что убьет Ируку электрическим током, когда они соприкасались после особенно долгих миссий, но Ирука только ухмылялся ему и протягивал руку, ожидая короткого прикосновения пальцев Какаши и неизменного разряда. И если пальцы Какаши порой чуть-чуть задерживались, вряд ли кто-то мог винить его за это.

И если он упоминал несколько любимых книжных фрагментов его мысленного Ируки только для того, чтобы увидеть реальную реакцию Ируки на них, то в этом тоже вряд ли кто-то мог его винить. В конце концов, Ирука был очарователен, когда сильно краснел.

~*~*~

Какаши поднял свой теперь уже полный дорожный мешок. Месячная миссия была последним, чем он хотел бы сейчас заняться, не тогда, когда все становилось таким многообещающим. Но его деревня нуждалась в нем, так что не стояло никакого вопроса о том, сделает он это или нет.

Прежде чем выйти за дверь, он остановился у своей книжной полки. Прошла вечность с тех пор, как он прочитал конец  _ «Тактики» _ , и даже если у нее не было озвучки, как у остальной части серии, он хотел перечитать ее снова. Были причины, по которым она была его любимой.

Его взгляд упал на крошечный клочок бумаги, все еще засунутый в книгу, и что-то вспыхнуло в глубине его сознания, просто легкий намек на предчувствие. Он вынул листок из книги, посмотрел на него и задумался. Это действительно был скорее каприз, чем что-то еще, что заставило его хранить этот клочок так долго. Он повертел его в пальцах. Обе стороны были пусты, но все же ему было интересно.

Глубоко вздохнув и думая о том, как глупо он себя вел, он провел нитью чакры по бумаге.

На ней ничего не было.

Он перевернул его, желая проверить другую сторону, просто чтобы убедиться. И вот тогда он это увидел. Крошечная искорка чакры прямо на краю бумаги, просто одна линия, отрезанная от того символа, которому она принадлежала.

Какаши выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание, и ухмыльнулся.

В конце концов, он не бредил.

Он покинул деревню с твердой решимостью вернуться как можно скорее. Как только он доберется до дома, ему нужно будет кое о чем поговорить.

~*~*~

Конечно, регулярные миссии означали регулярные столкновения с нукенинами. По крайней мере, на этот раз вокруг него взорвался не весь лес, а только большая полоса. Какаши резко остановился, когда перед ним упала женщина-нукенин.

Он сразу же узнал ее. Она пыталась незаметно подобраться к нему на постоялом дворе пару городов назад. Поначалу она флиртовала с ним, вторгаясь в личное пространство и пытаясь как бы случайно прикоснуться к нему. Так же небрежно он увернулся от ее блуждающих рук. Когда он ясно дал понять, что его это нисколько не интересует, она перешла на дружеский, легкомысленный щебет, который включил его внутреннюю тревогу даже сильнее, чем то, что она предложила ему выпить. Ее взгляд был слишком острым и расчетливым, чтобы это казалось естественным, и ему показалось слишком подозрительным то, как она задавала вопросы о его жизни, увлечениях и интересах. По большей части это походило на обычную дружескую болтовню, но она выискивала информацию, пытаясь заставить его ослабить бдительность.

Он допил свой напиток и извинился, направляясь обратно в свою комнату, но успел увидеть вспышку раздражения в ее глазах. В ту ночь в его постели спал клон, а сам Какаши стоял на страже, ожидая нападения. Ничего не произошло, хотя он знал, что последние несколько дней за ним следят. Так что теперь он не удивился, что она наконец-то открылась ему.

— Ты должен был умереть, — сказала куноичи. В ее голосе не было ненависти, а скорее холодное любопытство, как будто она нашла что-то интересное для изучения. — Почему ты не умер?

— Эх, — сказал Какаши, пожав плечами, используя это время, чтобы оценить обстановку. — Ну, я часто опаздываю.

Она моргнула, глядя на него. 

— Это был... каламбур?

Какаши снова пожал плечами.

Она сузила глаза, явно не впечатленная его чувством юмора. 

— Никто не спасся от этого дзюцу.

Должно быть, она говорила о том медицинском дзюцу.

— Ты должен быть мертв, и я хочу знать, почему ты еще жив, — повторила она. — Если в технике есть изъян, его нужно исправить. Ты убил последнего ниндзя, которого я отправила, чтобы выяснить, почему, так что на этот раз я должна сделать это сама.

Какаши внимательно наблюдал за ней. Должно быть, она была напарницей того самого нукенина, который наложил на него то дзюцу. Он не хотел думать о медицинском ниндзюцу, которое придумали эти двое вместе. Последний нукенин, с которым он столкнулся, скорее всего, был обычным наемником, он не казался человеком, который тратит время на создание очень жестокого и разрушительного медицинского ниндзюцу.

Какаши вздохнул. Он действительно не хотел ввязываться в драку прямо сейчас, не тогда, когда он наконец-то был на пути домой, но, похоже, этого нельзя было избежать. Он не мог позволить кому-то подобному уйти, особенно если она создавала боевое медицинское дзюцу.

Она сделала это решение еще проще, выпустив залп сенбонов. Какаши быстро выполнил технику замены, удалившись от боя ровно настолько, чтобы он мог придумать, как лучше атаковать. Сейчас он был в невыгодном положении. Она знала, кто он такой, но все, что он знал о ней, это то, что она могла создать какое-то отвратительное дзюцу, и он не хотел быть застигнутым врасплох еще одним из них.

Они проверяли друг друга, нащупывая слабые места, используя дзюцу, чтобы посмотреть, как другой отреагирует. Какаши прикрепил к кунаям обычные взрывные метки и бросил в нее. Она легко избежала их, убравшись с дороги задолго до того, как они взорвались, все еще посылая дождь из сенбонов через равные промежутки времени.

Она казалась бойцом ближнего или среднего боя, что играло на сильных сторонах Какаши. Он с радостью избегал сражений на дальних дистанциях, когда только мог.

Какаши часто испытывал ниндзя, с которыми боролся, проверяя время их реакции, наблюдая, как они реагируют, и пытаясь выяснить лучший способ убрать их, прежде чем идти на убийство. Но эта нукенин испытывала его по-другому. У нее была не просто боевая стратегия, она изучала его, пытаясь увидеть, остались ли еще следы дзюцу, и пытаясь выяснить, изменилось ли в нем что-нибудь. Он предполагал, что первый нукенин знал, кто он такой. С таким количеством упоминаний в Книгах Бинго, как у него, было бы глупо предполагать что-то иное. Но по методичному способу, которым эта куноичи проверяла его, было ясно, что они провели исследование.

— Вы специально нацелились на меня с этим дзюцу, не так ли? — спросил он, уклоняясь от одной из ее атак, на этот раз ядовитым газом.

— Нам нужен был сильный шиноби. Это слишком быстро убило большинство наших подопытных. Мы хотели посмотреть, как долго может продержаться кто-то сильный, прежде чем дзюцу убьет его. К сожалению, ты убил моего напарника прежде, чем он смог получить необходимую информацию. — Она не казалась опечаленной смертью своего партнера, но отсутствие данных было настоящим преступлением в ее глазах.

Он собрал чакру для Чидори, и ее глаза скользнули вниз. 

— Интересно, — сказала она, — теперь у тебя есть чакра другого человека. Это не могло быть переливанием крови, дзюцу проникает слишком глубоко. Как же им это удалось? Они должны были бы полностью удалить твои кровяные клетки. Трансплантация костного мозга?

Какаши хмыкнул, ища брешь в ее защите. Она восприняла это как утвердительный ответ.

— Хм, мы не предвидели такой лазейки. Тем не менее, это можно исправить. Если я подправлю дзюцу так, чтобы оно влияло и на другие типы клеток, а не только на клетки крови, это помешает лечению.

Какаши не собирался давать ей шанс  _ исправить  _ ее технику.

Ее руки тоже загорелись. Какаши узнал дзюцу скальпеля чакры, который часто используется для хирургических операций, но в ее руках это была наступательная техника. Было слишком опасно нападать с Чидори, когда она держала свою чакру вот так. Какаши почти не сомневался, что он был быстрее и смог бы убить ее, но была слишком большая вероятность, что у нее получится нанести ему удар, прежде чем он сможет уйти. Они оба могли погибнуть.

Вместо этого он снова отступил. Она прищурилась, на ее лице ясно читались расчеты. Она должна была знать, что что-то вроде трансплантации костного мозга уменьшит его выносливость на значительный период времени, и, возможно, она думала, что его сила исчезает, и ему нужно время, чтобы перегруппироваться.

Какаши не дал ей думать об этом слишком долго. Он послал в нее еще одну порцию взрывных меток, прикрепленных к кунаям, и снова она легко ушла в сторону, прежде чем они взорвались.

Взрыв создал в лесу прогалину приличных размеров. Какаши прыгнул туда, делая свои движения более медленными, чем обычно. Мгновение спустя она присоединилась к нему, ее шаги были быстрыми и нетерпеливыми, как будто она уже могла почувствовать свою приближающуюся победу.

Она уверенно подошла к нему, с руками, покрытыми ярко-синей исцеляющей чакрой, которую она использовала как оружие, остановившись лишь на мгновение, чтобы пнуть один из его кунаев. Чистый лист, прикрепленный к нему, затрепетал в воздухе.

Она усмехнулась. 

— Ты что же, исчерпал все метки и думаешь, что если добавить еще несколько пустых, то меня можно обмануть?

Он не стал утруждать себя ответом, а вместо этого дважды сложил печать быка, после чего быстро последовали печати кролика и обезьяны. На такой скорости это, вероятно, выглядело так, будто он на мгновение запнулся и должен был начать складывать последовательность из трех печатей для Чидори заново. Он дал себе всего лишь долю секунды, чтобы насладиться тем, как хорошо дзюцу Ируки работают с его собственными. Они оба даже имели тенденцию начинать с одной и той же ручной печати. Идеально для таких случаев.

Она, вероятно, была сенсором, но слишком сосредоточилась на Чидори в его руке, чтобы уловить сгусток чакры, который в это время летел по прямой куда-то чуть левее и сзади нее. Она была слишком занята, пытаясь понять, как работает его новая двойная чакра, чтобы увидеть, как начинает мерцать пустая метка.

Взрыв потряс поляну, заставив ее пошатнуться и потерять контроль, необходимый для поддержания ее скальпелей чакры. Сияние вокруг рук погасло.

Какаши был к этому готов. Не колеблясь, он бросился вперед, и пронизанное огнем Чидори было готов к последнему удару. Он сомневался, что она вообще заметила его приближение, все еще приходя в себя от неожиданного взрыва.

Он запечатал ее тело в свиток. Она могла бы оценить тот факт, что теперь именно ее будут изучать. Он надеялся, что разведка сможет отследить ее лабораторию и убедиться, что ее изобретения не будут выпущены в мир.

Он оценил свое состояние. У него не было никаких опасных для жизни травм, но был опасно низкий уровень чакры. Он все еще не мог сделать такое же количество Чидори, как до того дзюцу. Он мог быстро вернуться в Коноху, но это было бы не очень приятно.

Он сжег все свои скудные запасы, но все же добрался до дома. Тот факт, что чакра Ируки восполнилась быстрее, помог ему преодолеть последний отрезок пути.

Цунаде начала ругаться на него, когда он рухнул в ее офисе после отчета, и это звучало очень похоже на «Добро пожаловать домой».

~*~*~

Он не удивился, когда очнулся в больнице. Учитывая истощение чакры, это было почти неизбежно еще до того, как он потерял сознание в кабинете Цунаде. Но вот чего он никак не ожидал, так это проснуться от голоса Ируки. Он затаил дыхание и притворился, что все еще не пришел в себя, желая услышать, что говорит Ирука.

_ Она вздрогнула от прикосновения его больших мозолистых рук к своей мягкой, нежной плоти. Он был таким грубым, таким мужественным, всегда старался быть таким сильным, но она знала, чего он действительно хочет и в чем нуждается. _

Какаши сразу же узнал эти слова. Они были из одной из последних глав  _ «Тактики». _

_ — Все в порядке, — прошептала она, когда они прервали поцелуй. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь его. _

_ — Я хочу вас обоих, — сказал он, разрываясь между двумя своими возлюбленными. _

— Погоди, — сказал Ирука, — а Джирайя-сама действительно был...

_ — Тогда возьми нас обоих, — сказала она. _

_ Как по команде, дверь их спальни открылась, и вошел еще один мужчина. Тот, кого он так хорошо знал, но все же недостаточно хорошо. _

_ — Я хочу посмотреть, как он будет трахать тебя, — прошептала она, и настала его очередь вздрогнуть. _

— О боже, — сказал Ирука, — после целых трех книг поддразниваний он действительно позволит им трахнуться.  _ Наконец-то _ .

Какаши тихонько хмыкнул, он ничего не мог с собой поделать, его реакция была точно такой же. 

— Я  _ так и знал _ , — сказал он хриплым голосом. — Я так и знал, что мне не мерещилось, как ты читал мне.

Взмахнув руками, Ирука подскочил в кресле, которое поставил рядом с кроватью. 

— Ты очнулся, — сказал он, и Какаши приоткрыл глаза. Ирука был таким же красным, как он себе и представлял. — Цунаде-сама сказала, что ты не придешь в себя по крайней мере еще один день.

Какаши ухмыльнулся. 

— Похоже, я все-таки не опоздал.

Ирука закатил глаза, но выглядел счастливым.

— Я оставил для тебя закладку, — сказал Какаши, усмехнувшись ему.

Ирука покраснел еще сильнее.

— Как часто ты читал мне, пока я был в коме?

Ирука отвел взгляд. 

— Ну, видишь ли, я был в соседней палате ночью перед операцией и в течение нескольких дней после, так что было достаточно легко просто заглянуть.

— А до этого?

— Ну, они должны были провести тесты и все такое, так что я решил, пока был рядом...

— А потом, когда тебя выписали?

— Возможно.

— И как часто было это  _ возможно _ ?

Ирука стал ярко-красным и не хотел встречаться глазами с Какаши. 

— Я где-то читал, что пациенты в коме чувствуют себя лучше, когда их навещают, разговаривают с ними и все такое. Поначалу я пытался говорить, но мне просто нечего было рассказать такого, что могло бы тебя заинтересовать. Я имею в виду, ты действительно хочешь услышать все о сумасшедших вещах, которые делают мои студенты? — Какаши его не перебивал, но ему этого очень хотелось. Он хотел услышать все, что ему скажет Ирука. — Гай принес твои книги на всякий случай, если ты проснешься, и они просто лежали там, так что я подумал, почему бы и нет.

— Что все еще не дает ответа, как часто это случалось.

Ирука выглядел так, как будто вот-вот умрет от смущения, но он смотрел Какаши прямо в глаза, немного вызывающе за всем своим покрасневшим лицом, призывая Какаши сказать ему, что он сделал что-то глупое. 

— Каждый день, пока ты не очнулся.

Сердце Какаши пропустило удар. Если Ирука думал, что он будет смеяться над ним из-за подобного, то его ждало совсем другое.

Он не смог удержаться, протянул руку и провел пальцами по запястью Ируки. Между ними проскочила едва заметная искра. 

— Спасибо.

Раньше прикосновения всегда были быстрыми, но на этот раз он не убрал пальцы, позволив им задержаться на коже Ируки, как он всегда хотел.

Какаши и раньше думал, что может быть влюблен в Ируку, но теперь у него не было никаких сомнений. Он задумался, есть ли способ уговорить Ируку почитать ему, когда он в сознании, когда он сможет запомнить все правильно и наблюдать за Ирукой во время чтения. Может быть, они бы оба свернулись калачиком в постели, но он на некоторое время отодвинул эту мысль на задворки сознания. Это не похоже на то, что стоит делать до первого официального свидания. Конечно, он должен подождать, по крайней мере, до конца их третьего свидания, прежде, чем спрашивать.

Он слегка обхватил пальцами запястье Ируки, пытаясь притянуть его ближе. Ирука не поддался, хотя и не отстранился.

— Ты делаешь это из-за чакры? Из-за того, как резонанс заставляет тебя себя чувствовать?

— Нет. Я делаю это, потому что ты мне нравился еще до того, как все это случилось, и чем больше я узнаю тебя, тем больше ты мне нравишься. И потому что ты был готов сидеть у моей койки каждый день больше недели только для того, чтобы читать мне порно. И потому что нет никого другого, с кем бы я хотел быть, никого лучше тебя. Резонанс — это просто бонус.

Он снова потянул Ируку за запястье, и на этот раз Ирука позволил втянуть себя в короткий целомудренный поцелуй. Им придется отложить остальное до тех пор, пока Какаши не сможет шевелить не только рукой, но и этого пока было достаточно.

Даже сквозь материал своей маски, даже со все еще истощенной чакрой, Какаши мог почувствовать дополнительный небольшой гул, когда они целовались. Он не возражал бы, если бы этот эффект никогда не исчезал, но даже если он когда-нибудь исчезнет, Какаши знал, что Ирука все равно будет ощущаться, как дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * шинрай — shinrai — 信頼 — доверие  
> ** «Для меня любовь — это жизнь. Видишь ли, любовь — это все.» — строка из эпизода 494 в аниме, когда Какаши заставил Ируку прочитать свиток, который украл его ученик, и это оказывается «Ича-Ича: Рай».


	3. Бонус

Когда Ирука впервые увидел Какаши в больнице, его палата выглядела настоящим медицинским кошмаром. Он был связан с полудюжиной машин, которые постоянно переливали ему новую кровь, чтобы сдержать воздействие дзюцу. Даже при непрерывном удалении зараженных клеток, небольшая дрожь все еще сотрясала его тело.

— Вы не должны были показывать мне это, — сказал он Цунаде. — Я бы все равно согласился.

Она просто пожала плечами и не смогла принять невинный вид. 

— Нужно кое-что подготовить, прежде чем мы сможем сделать пересадку. Твоя операция будет через три дня.

Ирука вернулся на следующий день без нее. Он сидел рядом с Какаши, наблюдая за дрожью, которая пробегала по его телу, и прислушиваясь к звукам машин вокруг них. Он слышал, что пациенты в коме иногда могли вспомнить, что происходило в комнате, пока они были без сознания. Некоторые сообщали, что слышали то, что им говорили, и что разговор с ними действительно помогал. Некоторые медики считали, что те, у кого есть близкие, выздоравливают лучше, чем те, у кого нет посетителей, поэтому он попытался поговорить.

Как учителю, ему следовало бы привыкнуть к односторонним разговорам с кем-то, кто мог и не слушать его, но все равно он чувствовал себя неловко. Это было странное чувство, говорить о своем дне с Какаши. Он представлял себе, как это должно быть скучно — слушать то, что делают его ученики, и чему их пытается научить Ирука. Учительские сплетни не были похожи на то, чем занимался Какаши, так же как и жалобы на работу в комнате миссий. В конце концов,  _ Какаши  _ был одним из тех, на кого жаловались чаще всего. Он поймал себя на том, что долго молчит, отчаянно пытаясь найти какую-то более интересную тему для разговора.

Кто-то мог сделать ошибочный вывод, если бы увидел его здесь. Как будто Ирука был второй половинкой Какаши, ждущей его пробуждения, что было маловероятно. По крайней мере, не со стороны Какаши.

Ирука немного лучше узнал Какаши с тех пор, как его назначили джонином-сенсеем команды Наруто. И если Ирука немного влюбился в него, то вряд ли кто-то стал бы его винить за это. Многие были влюблены в Какаши, хотя Ирука думал, что часто это случалось по неправильным причинам. Люди любили его, потому что он был сильным и имел крутой образ. Они явно не очень хорошо знали Какаши.

Ируке он нравился по другим причинам. За его сильное желание защитить деревню, за то, как Наруто уважал его, за десятки его личностных особенностей, которые говорили о сотнях других скрытых под ними. «Крутой» было последним словом, которое Ирука использовал бы для описания Какаши. Может быть, он и способен делать что-то крутое, но уж точно не крут сам. Ируке нравилось в нем это, нравилось, что под его отчужденным образом скрывалось нечто гораздо больше. Если уж на то пошло, он казался просто большим придурком. Просто смешно, как сильно эта разница привлекала Ируку.

Но он никогда бы в этом не признался. Из этого не могло ничего выйти. Это была просто небольшая влюбленность, которая в конце концов исчезнет. Но он и не поэтому делал это. По крайней мере, не донорство. Он сделал бы то же самое для любого шиноби Конохи, оказавшегося в беде. И судя по нынешнему состоянию Какаши, легко понять, что ему это было необходимо.

Хотя, то, что он сидел рядом, пока он был в коме, вероятно, результат влюбленности, Ирука мог признать.

Чем дольше он там сидел, тем труднее становилось находить темы для разговора. Он обвел комнату взглядом, надеясь на вдохновение. Там было не так уж много того, от чего можно было оттолкнуться. Взгляд упал на стопку книг на прикроватной тумбочке. Со стороны Гая было очень мило привезти их, но бессмысленно. Какаши точно не будет читать их в ближайшее время.

Тем не менее, в комнате больше ничего не было, и, по крайней мере, Ирука знал, что Какаши это было интересно.

— Я никогда их не читал, — признался он, — но мне всегда было немного любопытно. Не говори никому, что я это сказал. Но две книжные лавки в городе, в которых они продаются, управляются семьями моих бывших студентов. А главный библиотекарь — двоюродный брат нашего нынешнего директора. Так что купить или одолжить одну из них никогда не казалось хорошей идеей. Я даже представить себе не могу, что подумают родители, если это станет известно всей деревне. Всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь представить себе это, я заканчиваю ужасными видениями толпы родителей, штурмующих школу и требующих моей отставки. — Он тихо рассмеялся. — Определенно нужно быть джонином, чтобы читать такие вещи на публике.

Только на следующий день, когда у него снова закончились обычные темы для обсуждения, Ирука взял одну из книг.

Он был очень рад, что Какаши лежал в коме, когда он добрался до  _ «Ича-Ича: Рай» _ . Он чувствовал, как у него горят щеки, и не нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то наблюдал за ним, смущая еще больше.

Нервно оглядываясь и почти ожидая, что в любой момент войдет медсестра или, что еще хуже, Цунаде, он открыл книгу на первой странице.

—  _ Для меня любовь — это жизнь. Видишь ли, любовь — это все. _

Ирука сдержал фырканье. Что касается первых строк, то это было далеко не самое лучшее, что он когда-либо читал, но он продолжил.

Это... сильно лучше не стало. Ирука всегда думал, что эти книги — чистая грязь, страницы и страницы секса. И хотя они действительно имели свою справедливую долю этого, больше, чем справедливую долю, на самом деле, в них также была здоровая доза самой нелепой романтики, которую он мог придумать. Они были безвкусными и абсурдными, и если Ирука был честен с самим собой, более чем забавными.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы преодолеть свое смущение от чтения вслух, особенно сексуальных сцен, но он обнаружил, что ему все труднее и труднее оторваться от книг, и при этом все труднее и труднее не отпускать шуток и замечаний об  _ активных действиях _ , так сказать.

Он никогда бы никому, кроме коматозного Какаши, не признался, что наслаждается. Книги сопровождали его во время операции и выздоровления, и к тому времени, когда Какаши очнулся, он уже почти закончил читать.

Ирука не был разочарован тем, что Какаши очнулся, он испытал облегчение, но если бы Какаши подождал еще один, максимум два дня, он смог бы закончить серию. Он не мог не понимать, как странно то, что он хотел знать, чем закончились книги. Он никогда бы не подумал, что это возможно, даже если серия вызывала его любопытство.

Он не был уверен, что у него когда-нибудь будет возможность прочитать остальное, возможно, он сможет взять экземпляр  _ «Тактики» _ , когда в следующий раз будет на задании за пределами деревни, но если у него будет шанс, он им воспользуется.

~*~*~

После того, как Ирука узнал, что Какаши действительно  _ помнил _ , как он читал ему, когда тот был в коме, ему стоило этого ожидать.

Они были в квартире Какаши после их третьего свидания. Пока еще ничего не произошло, но они двигались в правильную сторону, и Ирука с нетерпением ждал этого момента.

Вот только сейчас Какаши смотрел на свою книжную полку больше, чем на Ируку. Он посмотрел на свои книги, потом на Ируку, потом снова на книги. И Ирука очень беспокоился о том, куда это приведет.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, — начал Какаши, явно стараясь говорить небрежно. — Ты часами читал мне  _ «Ича-Ича» _ ...

— О боже, — простонал Ирука. Он уже чувствовал, что краснеет.

— Может быть, ты мог бы...

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Прочитать мне остальное?

Ирука закрыл лицо руками. Но это не помогло.

— Пока я не засну.

— Но почему? — спросил Ирука, глядя на Какаши сквозь пальцы.

— Ну, просто у меня есть запись остальных частей, но, когда я добираюсь до последних глав  _ «Тактики» _ , у них нет твоих аудиокомментариев, и я действительно хочу их получить. — Какаши уставился на него большими щенячьими глазами, эффект только слегка ослабленный тем, что виден был лишь один.

— Мы могли бы использовать твое шепот-в-ухо дзюцу. Или я могу притвориться, что нахожусь в коме, если это поможет, — предложил Какаши.

Ирука не был уверен, что  _ хоть что-то _ поможет. Но это не помешало ему сказать, что он может это сделать. Когда-нибудь. В конце концов. Они могли бы поработать над этим. И если бы взгляд, который бросил на него Какаши, был хоть каким-то намеком, Ирука нисколько не пожалел бы об этом.

Когда Ирука все же удосужился дочитать  _ «Тактику» _ Какаши, получилось довольно медленно. Какаши старался вести себя как можно примерней, но ему было трудно держать руки при себе. А когда он уговорил Ируку перечитать несколько избранных сцен из всех книг, все пошло еще медленнее. Впрочем, никто из них не возражал. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идея для этой истории появилась из статьи в Narutopedia — «подпись чакры человека может быть изменена путем поглощения ДНК от нескольких людей» и «в аниме, подписи чакры, которые похожи друг на друга (например, у родителя и ребенка, или биджу) могут резонировать, когда находятся рядом друг с другом». И в 4-м фильме Шиппуден Минато говорит, что похожие чакры резонируют, когда они рядом, и это увеличивает их силу. Идея резонанса чакры очень интересна, но действительно практически не развита в каноне.
> 
> Автор долго думал, что именно и как хочет сделать. Выбор стоял между трансплантацией костного мозга, пересадкой почки или переливанием крови. Переливание крови было особенно интересно, потому что последствия были бы временными. Автор играл с идеей, что ниндзя, которые не ходят очень часто на боевые миссии, регулярно сдают кровь и ирьенины пытаются использовать кровь только от одного донора, чтобы ограничить потенциальные побочные эффекты от смешивания ДНК/чакры.
> 
> В конце концов, автор остановился на этом варианте, потому что ему больше понравилась идея медленного нарастания резонанса с течением времени, когда они лучше узнавали друг друга, чем идея о том, что он начинается сильно, а затем исчезает, хотя это было бы интересным контрастом — резонанс исчезал, когда они становились ближе. 
> 
> Кроме того, была использована подсказка: «люди в коме выздоравливают лучше, когда их кто-то навещает: читает им, играет музыку, гладит руки. Ирука навещает Какаши в больнице после его битвы с Итачи. Он видит, что Какаши практически никто не посещает, за исключением Сакуры, которая приносит цветы, прежде чем остаться с Саске. Каждый вечер после занятий или дежурства в Башне Ирука заходит и остается с Какаши до окончания часов посещения». Наряду с идеей, что некоторые пациенты, кажется, помнят, что было сказано им/рядом с ними, когда они были в коме.


End file.
